Links
by Etherelemental
Summary: Ash feels a strange urge to go back to the Orange Islands. He travels with Misty, May, and Brock. What is it that is waiting for them? What does it have to do with the past of Pokemon before even Kabuto and Aerodactyl even existed? And why is there an isl
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Well, I know that I was working on Family and Revenge, but right now I can't do anything on it until the disk that has the part I was working on becomes readable again. Oh well, sorry for the inconvenience on that. Though, I hope that this one is enjoyed. Anyway, in this fic, I'll have the origins of some pokemon stated (even though they'd only be my versions. ^_^) I'll also have NEW pokemon in this. And two one-of-a-kind pokemon. Also, I'll have a purpose for the useless GS ball that they never got back to on the show. Anyway, this takes place directly after the Hoenn League. So, (in my opinion) Ash is about 14, May is about 11, Misty is about 15, Brock is about 21. Well, I guess that's about it. Although, this is just the prologue and the main part will begin in the first chapter, which may or may not come up soon. It really depends on when my disk becomes readable again. ^_^  
  
*  
  
The boy looks up as the giant white bird flaps it's wings to land near him. "So, it's time then?" the boy asks.  
  
~Yes. It's time for the chosen one to renew the seal's strength.~ the bird replied mentally.  
  
The boy sighed. I will go and issue the calling then." The bird watched as the boy bowed and ran off towards the mountain of the oversized island. I just pray that he makes it here in time, the bird thought to herself as she took off again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash yawns. He was bored. Although there was plenty of things that he could do, nothing really interested him. They were sailing from Hoenn and Ash was bored out of his mind. He really didn't understand why, but he felt an urge to be somewhere. Although, he really wasn't sure of WHERE that somewhere was. Ash thought over in his mind of where Brock and May would be. Brock would probably be on deck either goggling over the pretty girls there, or actually picking one out and trying to get her to actually talk to him. Ash chuckled as he thought of Brock doing that yet again. Ash wondered briefly of what things would be like if May's brother Max was with them. When nothing came to mind Ash sighed. Soon they would be to Vermillion city and Ash just might be able to sort a few things out. Like why he was starting to get feelings towards May. The same ones that he had towards Misty. He just didn't understand it. It was almost as if he was he was trying to torture himself for not being able to win any of the really big leagues. Maybe I should try to do some training in the Orange Islands, Ash thought, remembering that that's where he won the only league event that was even vaguely similar to the three that he's lost so far. Ash couldn't help but wonder if there was just some training that he did there that he had lost on his journey in Johto and in Hoenn. Ash realized how late it was and knew that he would need to get a bite to eat if he didn't want to be hungry for the next few hours, which would be when they served the next meal.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty sighed. She knew that the ship with Ash, Brock, and May on it wouldn't arrive for at least four hours. She just wanted to be away from a phone in case her sisters called wanting her to settle an argument or something. As that's what her sisters had been doing for the past few weeks. It was almost as if they were trying to get her mind off of Ash. Misty smirked at that thought. If only they knew, but there was no way that they could tell what she was thinking, as they weren't psychic themselves. As it was Misty thought about Ash more than she would admit even to herself. It was just something that always seemed to occupy her attention.  
  
Misty sighed again. If the phone hadn't been invented, I'd be able to be in the air-conditioned rooms of the pokecenter, Misty thought to herself as the heat continued to build up in the shade of the tree that she was lying under. It was almost as if she was trying to take a nap while the sun was burning brightly overhead, making even the grass a few feet into the sunlight, seem to shimmer. Misty sat bolt upright as she felt the breeze flow by, but carrying a voice. An eerie strange and melodic voice calling out, "Bring him. The chosen one."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
May jumped out of the pool in a panic. She didn't know why she was so freaked out about something that only she seemed to hear, but she was. May wanted to go talk with Ash about it because things always seemed to become clear as he tried to explain things to her. May didn't know why, but she always considered Ash a source of great comfort. Even though he still owes me a bike, May thought bitterly. May quickly went to her room and changed out of her swimming suit and into her usual attire, but quietly so as not to wake her sleeping Torchic, or her sleeping Beautifly. May then began to search for Ash. As she was going up back to the deck, she saw Ash coming towards her, and just by merely looking at his panic striken face, she knew that he heard the voice. May just wanted to know who this 'chosen one' was. May knew that it couldn't be Ash or anyone that she knew. That just wasn't how these things worked.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: Well? How was it? I'm planning on making this more intricate than I originally planned, but I figure that this will make it more interesting. Anyway, I hope that everyone who reads this enjoys it, but remember, if you don't like it, please feel free to flame. I just want to know that this was read. Anyway, anyone have any guesses on who the boy was or what part the bird will play in this? If you do, please e-mail me if you don't feel like reviewing. My e-mail address is on my author's page so it's easily found. ^_^ Anyway, please let me know what you think of this so far. 


	2. Debarking

fdsa - Well, Tracy is at Prof. Oaks and Max is still in Hoenn  
  
Silvermoon - Well, here's the continuation of this fic. ^_^  
  
Peter Kim - Well, yes only those people know and Brock and May have no clue as what it would mean, but that doesn't mean that May can't hear it, though it would make her (most likely) a lot more uneasy about it; especially when she seems to be the only one hearing it.  
  
Finaille Nailo - Thanks. I try to make it descriptive enough to make it clear, but not too much that it becomes plain and dull. ^_^  
  
Author's Notes: So. It seems that this fic is also liked already. Well, I guess that that means that I'll need to work on this quite a bit. ^_^ Anyway, feel free to try and guess any pokemon's name that I have in here, but don't forget that quite a few will be ones that I just come up with. Anyway, here's chapter 1.  
  
*  
  
The boy looked up again as he thought he saw something. Again it was just another boat going by the island without ever realizing that there was an island nearby. Although it was closer than usual, that made very little difference. If it was the boat that the chosen one was on, then a storm would have been called up to sink the boat. This was very tedious work, but he knew that he couldn't afford not to do this. His mistress had given him specific orders to wait here while she conferred with the council so that the chosen one would be allowed to leave the island when he was done here with whoever he had come with. No matter what, it was clear that no one knew when the chosen one would arrive. The boy just hoped that it would be soon. So that the seal could be renewed and the legacy of the Alpha would be able to continue, until the wanderer made a friend.  
  
*  
  
Misty was relieved when Ash's boat pulled ashore. Finally she would be able to see Ash. Misty was still unnerved by the voice that she heard on the wind, but what was worse was the fact that she was the only one who seemed to have heard the voice. Misty walked over to where a crowd was gathering to greet relatives or friends who were disembarking. Misty kept an eye out for Ash, May, and Brock. But didn't see them until they were right next to her. Misty jumped in surprise, but recovered her composure quickly. They would be able to now go back to Pallet so they could rest for a while, but also so that Ash would be able to decide where he wanted to go. Unknown to Misty, Ash had already decided.  
  
*  
  
"You heard it too?!" May cried.  
  
Misty nodded. "But the strange part was that I was the only one who heard it."  
  
"That's what happened to me. Ash said that he heard it, but no one else did either," May replied.  
  
Misty thought about this. They were in a room together at the Pokecenter and were talking before they went to sleep. They had one room to themselves as Ash and Brock did. "I just don't know what the part about the 'chosen one' was about," May commented.  
  
"Hmmm," was all that Misty said in reply.  
  
"What?" May said, knowing that there was something that Misty wasn't telling her. "You know something about it, don't you?"  
  
Misty was silent for a minute before she told May about the legend about the three powers of Fire, Ice, and Thunder. May's eyes widened in surprise when Misty told May about Ash being the chosen one. "The only difference between now and then was that we didn't hear anything on the wind or otherwise. We were only taken to Shamouti Island because the boat we were on was dragged there by a school of Magikarp," Misty finished.  
  
"I don't know whether I should really believe that or not, but I guess that no one in their right mind could imagine that happening, especially with others knowing the events as well," May said, thinking over what Misty told her. "Ash wouldn't tell me what the 'chosen one' piece meant, but I don't think that he really was listening to me when I asked him. He just seemed to be deep in thought." May paused for a moment before adding, "For once."  
  
Misty and May both shared a laugh at that. Although both knew that Ash had had times when he'd be deep in thought, it happened so seldom that it almost seemed as if he never thought things through. "So, where do you think you'll be going?" Misty asked May  
  
"I think I'd like to take a look at this Shamouti Island. But, I don't really know right now if I should go there first or try training somewhere else," May answered, thinking about what might be best for her to do.  
  
"Well, why don't you just go to Pallet town and see where Ash lives?" Misty offered. "I mean, Ash has seen your hometown, why not take a look at his?"  
  
"I think that might be a good idea, but why did you suggest his hometown and not yours?" May asked.  
  
Misty laughed the question off and replied, "I just like his better. So, what pokemon do you have with you?"  
  
May answered Misty's question while thinking, Misty's avoiding something. What is it? May couldn't help but wonder. Soon both had enough talking and decided to get some sleep. However, Misty feel asleep long before May, as May began wondering why Misty didn't want May to see her hometown.  
  
*  
  
Ash sighed. Of course Brock wouldn't have heard the voice on the wind. He was in a room with other Pokemon Breeders sharing various information about recipes for pokemon, ways to take care of certain pokemon and other Breeder stuff. There was no way that Brock would have been able to hear anything on the wind when he was in a place that the wind couldn't reach. Ash just wondered if him hearing the voice telling him that he was needed had anything to do with his desire to go back to the Orange Islands.  
  
"So, what do you plan to do now?" Brock asked.  
  
"I think that I'll head straight for the Orange Islands," Ash answered.  
  
"To follow where that voice told you to go?" Brock pressed.  
  
"Yeah. I need to find out what that voice meant about me being needed."  
  
"Well, I guess that I could go with you. There really isn't much that I could do to make you think about doing something else. I mean, this is you after all. Dense as granite," Brock teased.  
  
"Ha ha. I am not that dense," Ash defended.  
  
"You're right. Nothings as dense as you," Brock returned.  
  
Ash didn't say anything. He just picked up the nearest thing that he could reach and threw it at Brock, hitting him in the face. Unfortunately for both Ash and Brock, that something was a sleeping Pikachu who didn't like to be woken up so abruptly or in that kind of manner. When both recovered from the electrical shock, they both sat down at the table to discuss the topic a bit more. That and to stay away from the scowling mouse.  
  
"Well, I guess that I might as well go with you. That way you won't forget to bring any food again," Brock said.  
  
"Umm," Ash started to reply, but couldn't think of anything to say about that. Ash was about to say something, but was stopped when he heard May and Misty laughing through the wall. "What do you think they're laughing about?" Ash asked no one in particular.  
  
"Maybe they're just sharing jokes," Brock said.  
  
Ash sighed. Things seemed to have been fine, until he heard that voice on the wind. It was almost as if there was something that was making certain that he never would be able to relax. There was always something that needed his attention or him to do something. Will I ever be able to relax completely? Ash wondered. "I think I'll go to sleep now," Ash said.  
  
"That sounds good. I think I will too, " Brock agreed.  
  
As Brock dozed off, Ash couldn't help but wondering why he had similar feelings for May as he did with Misty. I always thought that I would only have feelings for one person at a time, if not for the rest of my life, Ash thought to himself. Him having feelings towards both girls at the same time was confusing him completely. It just felt like there was something that was keeping him from being able to voice his feelings. He had tried to do that to May several times, just as he had tried to with Misty, but he just never really was able to understand why he couldn't. Of course the subject always changed just as he was about to tell either of them how he felt. Do either of them share those feelings? Ash wondered. He had a feeling that Misty did, at least she did at one point, but since he hadn't seen her in such a long time, he didn't know if she still felt that way, if she ever did. I could be like a brother to her for all I know, Ash told himself. But sometimes that is how things start, another part of Ash said. Eventually Ash was able to fall asleep, even if it was a light, restless sleep.  
  
When Ash woke up, he did not feel rested at all. Why am I worrying about this so much? Ash asked himself, but couldn't come up with a possible answer. Ash just went out to the main part of the pokecenter and got his pokemon. He only had a few of the pokemon that he had caught in Hoenn, but he also had his Bayleef and Charizard (who had finished training in the Charicific valley). His other pokemon were Treecko, Taillow, and Pikachu. He didn't really want to return to Pallet right now, but he had promised his mother that he would return to Pallet when he was done in Hoenn. And now that he was done traveling there, he knew that he needed to return home so that way he could honor his promise. Ash just wished that he hadn't made it, so that way he could go call his mom and tell her that he was going back to the Orange Islands. Ash sighed. Things were much different than what they used to be. And much more complicated, Ash added silently.  
  
*  
  
The bird was pleased. Finally I'll be able to break that stupid seal. Why the Alpha created it in the first place I don't know, but soon it will be gone. Even though it needs to be renewed every so often, if I can get that man to return to whatever this Team Rocket is, then I can have them make it so that the chosen one is too late to renew the seal. The bird sighed. It had taken him a long time to find someone who would be willing to help him. All the others had to be killed so that the others wouldn't know that he was doing this. It was most difficult to keep the Mew and Mewtwo from learning of his activities. But, the wait was finally over. Even the Lugia in the ocean couldn't stop him now. The bird then spread his pure white wings and flew off to find his human servant.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: Well? What do you think? I'm certain at least most people (if not all) are wondering what the Alpha are. Well, I basically have it where the Alpha were the very first pokemon. Their type is Light/Flying. If you've read my 'Who am I?' fic, then you'll know about the Light types (As I created a new Eevee evolution ^_^). Anyway, I'll give more details about the Alpha later in the fic. So, any guesses on what the white bird pokemon are? Of course the hint I'll give is that Alpha has something in common with the other pokemon (in name at least). So, if no one can guess it before I write the chapter with the name of the pokemon in it, then I guess that not too many people were up to the challenge. Though, the same applies to what pokemon that 'the wanderer' is. ^_^ Anyway, please look forward to Chapter 2! ^_^ 


	3. Pallet Town

Fire's flames: Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner.  
  
Fleet: thanks. I'm glad you find it interesting.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay. I'm a little surprised that I got fewer reviews for the second chapter than I did for the first chapter, but I guess that's just how life is. Though, I'm sorry for the delay of the posting of this chapter. I just had quite a bit of writer's block, and then I had some trouble with the disk drive that the disk this was on had to use, but at least it now up, right? Anyway, here's chapter 3! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I just realized that I forgot to do the disclaimer. _ Anyway, I don't own anything that applies to Pokemon, the only things that are not owned by those who created Pokemon are the various pokemon that I have created for this fic and those do not appear in any paraphernalia of Pokemon. Anyway, the other characters that I've also created for this are also mine, and the other characters (i.e. Ash, May, Brock, etc.) also belong to whoever owns Pokemon.  
  
*  
  
The bird knew that time was growing short. It was a shame that they never knew when the chosen one would arrive. At least the wanderer hasn't made a friend yet, the bird thought to herself. Still, there is a dark cloud hanging over this period, or at least the Mewtwo have told me. She sighed to herself. Although she could only rely on the Mew and Mewtwo to know the general future, she knew that the chosen one wouldn't arrive alone, because she herself would be affected drastically by the renewal of the seal that kept Gamma and Delta from continuing their destruction that almost destroyed the world.  
  
*  
  
Ash was hungry. They had just left Vermilion city five minutes ago and he was already hungry. Unfortunately, no one else was willing to stop to let him eat again. They were taking a very direct route to Pallet. Though there really wasn't a path that went straight there, they were making their own path. Ash just hoped that they didn't get lost again. He didn't know why, but he knew that he needed to get to the orange islands as quickly as he could. He didn't say anything about it, mainly because he couldn't explain it even to himself.  
  
After they were walking for two hours, they stopped for a lunch break and rested a little. Shortly after they started to get moving again, they stopped because a very fierce looking Primeape was charging towards them. When they realized that it was heading straight towards them, they began to try to find a way to get out of the Primeape's reach. The first thing they did was run in different directions. Ash ran away from the Primeape, but only got five feet before the Primeape had decreased the distance from fifty feet to ten. Ash didn't even get a chance to turn around before the Primeape had begun hugging Ash fiercely. Ash was VERY surprised at this. Brock, May, and Misty walked back to Ash, just staring. Suddenly Ash realizes who this Primeape was.  
  
"It's been a long time, huh?" Ash says, remembering that this was the Primeape that he had wanted to train with Anthony.  
  
May doesn't seem to have fully comprehended that this isn't a Primeape to be afraid of.  
  
"Where's Anthony?" Ash asked.  
  
"Right here," Anthony replied, walking out from behind a tree. "I was working with Primeape to see how well he could anticipate where I would be when you came by."  
  
Anthony takes them over to where he was staying, a small shack that served well enough to keep the weather out. There they had a small snack before they started to walk around again. This time with Anthony and Primeape.  
  
"So, where are you heading?" Anthony asked, after they had been walking for a while.  
  
"We're going to Pallet before going to the Orange Islands," Ash replied.  
  
Anthony thought this over for a moment before responding, "I see you have another girlfriend with you."  
  
"Huh?" Ash asked, confused.  
  
"Never mind," Anthony quickly said, when he saw a beet red Misty, with a very angry expression, "it's not important."  
  
Ash didn't really believe him, but he didn't really have anything else to say about it. But he was a bit confused about it. After a while, even that was forgotten as Anthony told them that he had to start getting back home. "Rebecca wanted me to return home as soon as I was finished with working with Primeape this time. And since you're here, then that means that I'm done with Primeape now," Anthony told them. They all waved good- bye to each other and then they continued on towards Pallet town.  
  
*  
  
Two days later they arrived back in Pallet in the late afternoon. Everyone is happy to see that they'll have a soft bed to sleep in tonight. When they arrive at Ash's house, his mother is just returning from her grocery shopping. Introductions are made and Ash tells his mother of his plans to go to the Orange Islands again.  
  
"I was going to tell May about how they're starting up pokemon contests soon in Viridian city," Delia remarks, a little unhappy. "But, I don't think that it'll be starting until about a year."  
  
May's face lit up when she heard the news. "We HAVE to stop by there, Ash!" May exclaimed. "I know I'll just win this time!"  
  
"I don't know," Ash said uncertain. Normally he wouldn't have a problem, but he wasn't certain about if they could afford the detour. Why he felt that way, he couldn't explain, but that's how he felt.  
  
"It should be all right, Ash. Viridian city is closer to the nearest port that would take us to the Orange Islands, so it shouldn't be too much of a detour," Brock replied.  
  
"Besides, we can see the new gym that they've built in Viridian city," Misty tells Ash.  
  
"I still don't know," Ash said, uncertain. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt too much."  
  
"Yeah!" May cried, happily. "I doubt that many around here have done much about trying to be a Pokemon Co-ordinator!"  
  
"But that doesn't mean that many haven't had time to prepare," Misty replies. "My sisters have even began to talk about opening a pokemon contest hall in their gym. They said that it would increase their income, but I think that there's something more to them wanting to do that."  
  
"Your sisters are opening a contest hall!?" May exclaims. "We HAVE to see that!"  
  
"But -" Ash starts.  
  
"They haven't started anything," Misty interrupts. "They've just started talking about it. Construction will probably will take some time, so we won't really be able to see much there. At least not yet." Misty pauses before adding in a quiet voice, almost as if a side note, "If ever."  
  
"Well, at least we should be able to see something in Viridian city," May says excitedly.  
  
Ash figures that there wasn't anything else for him to do as May and Misty were talking about stuff that he didn't really care about right now. Ash starts to help his mother with putting away the groceries that she got, for lack of a better thing to do. Ash sighed. Why they suddenly forgot the voice on the wind he had no idea, but he knew that he didn't want to explain it to his mother. She might try to keep him from going, out of fear of losing him permanently. Ash understood why his mother would do that, but at times it could be quite suffocating to have that much worry placed on him. Ash figured that he would get into danger, but that was life. There was no sense in staying in a completely safe environment for all of his life, because there would be no way that he could grow, unless he had points where he learned why he should be grateful for the safe environments. Ash smiled to himself as he remembered all the times when he wished that he hadn't started on his journey. They were few and far between, but they were there. Ash sighed. He didn't know why, but he had suddenly started to think about May and Misty. More complications than he really needed. But at least they don't have any idea about that, Ash thought to himself. Or at least I hope that they don't. Ash shook his head, as the last of the groceries were put away. He just didn't want to think too much about it, mainly because he wasn't certain about how he would explain it if someone asked about what he was thinking of. Ash walked up to his room to just get some time to think alone. Ash was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Pikachu was following him up the stairs.  
  
It wasn't until Ash had accidentally closed the door on Pikachu's tail that he realized that he had company. But it didn't just come with a cry of pain. It also included an electric shock that Ash really could have done without.  
  
"Sorry, Pikachu," Ash apoligized. "I didn't realize that you were there."  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu snapped.  
  
Ash sighed. He probably did deserve Pikachu's anger. He should have realized that Pikachu was there. Ash really needed to focus on what he had to do. First he would find out why he felt such a need to go to the Orange Islands and why that voice on the wind specifically asked for him. And not just his name, but the Chosen One. It had been quite a while since he had heard that term before. It was by Lugia, when they were at the Orange Islands, and were taken to Shamouti Island when Ash first learned about the legend of the Chosen One. Why this all had come up again, Ash didn't know why, but he knew that he would have to find out if he really wanted to be at peace, even though he couldn't tell exactly how he knew. I just wish that I knew what was coming, Ash thought to himself, laying on his bed. In moments Ash was sleeping soundly, not even realizing that he was tired. Pikachu then curled up next to Ash.  
  
*  
  
Downstairs, the discussion about the Pokemon contests were still going on.  
  
"Well, I think that I'll have my Torchic in my next contest. She's doing quite well," May said, happily.  
  
"What about your Beautifly? Mist asked.  
  
"I used her last time. I want to see how my Torchic does first," May told Misty.  
  
"Well, do you think that there'll be a Contest hall in Pewter city?" Brock asked.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it Brock." Misty said. "And don't even think about it being possible. I don't want to deal with you when you get in those states, Brock"  
  
May was still surprised at how upset Misty seemed to get when Brock went girl crazy. "Misty, I would have thought that you only had feelings for Ash, but it also seems that you have feelings for Brock."  
  
"May, first off," Misty snapped, "I do not have feelings for Ash and especially not for Brock."  
  
Brock's face lit up at what they said. "Actually, I can see how she thinks that way, Misty," Brock said.  
  
"If you want to keep on talking about that, then I'll have to take drastic measures," Misty warned.  
  
"But-" Brock started, and was interrupted by Misty smashing one of her mallets on his head.  
  
"I never asked you," Misty told Brock coldly.  
  
They continued to talk until May asked, "What all happened that made Ash the Chosen One? You already told me about the legend of it and how Ash is the Chosen One, but what actually made Ash the Chosen One?"  
  
Misty thought about this for a moment before replying, "I don't really know. I guess that it was destiny for him to be the Chosen One, but I guess that I never really thought about it. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I was just wondering. Because if we knew, then we might know what that voice on the wind was," May commented.  
  
"Would anyone like some snacks?" Delia asked, walking into the living room, where they were all talking, carrying a tray of various snacks.  
  
"Sure!" Brock, Misty, and May chorus.  
  
"Um, where's Ash?" Delia asked, setting the tray down.  
  
"I don't know. I thought that he was helping you," Misty replied.  
  
"He was, but only until the groceries were put away. I thought that he came back in here, but I guess he didn't," Delia said.  
  
"He might be in his room," Brock suggested. "We've all been worn out walking today, so he might have gone to his room for a nap."  
  
"You're right. He probably is there," Delia said, walking out of the room.  
  
"What problem do you think is happening that the 'Chosen One' is called?" May asked, picking up some of the snacks and starting to eat them.  
  
"I don't know. But I don't think we should tell Delia about it," Misty said, ignoring the snacks.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she may really get worried and I don't want her to be worried when she doesn't have to be," Misty answered.  
  
Eventually they all started to drift up to the guest rooms and take their own naps. Even when they were woken up for a brief dinner, they didn't have any trouble getting back to sleep.  
  
*  
  
In the morning, they started to head out for Viridian city. Delia wanted to give them some supplies for their trip, which meant that they had to wait until late morning before they could start on the trek to Viridian city. When they got there the next day, May was excited to see that there was an almost completed Contest hall, and got yelled at by the construction workers a few times. Ash noticed that the new gym pretty much looked like the old one, except that there were a lot of differences. For one, there weren't any guards wearing ancient looking armor. And for another, there was a picture of the gym leader. Though, it wasn't anyone that Ash knew. When they were finished looking around, they started to head over to Mire city, the port city Brock had commented would take them to the Orange Islands. However, what they encountered on their way to the city, as they were walking by the coast was not something that they actually expected.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: So, how was that? I hope that you're looking forward to the next chapter. I should have it up shortly. Though, I again apologize for the delay of the updation of this chapter. Anyway, please review even if you have to flame. 


	4. A Needed Item

Pichu*Star: Well, about the part with Ash being so thoughtful. It's mostly that he's troubled by the feeling that he needs to go back to the Orange Islands and then the voice on the wind didn't help much, as it only made him more troubled. And the reason why he'd be so troubled is because of how he has no clue why he feels that he needs to return to the Orange Islands. If he could explain it to himself, then he wouldn't think so much about it. And don't worry, he'll lighten up later in the fic. Also, don't worry about the new-pokemon dominating the legend. Most of the new pokemon that I'll have in this fic won't be very involved with the legend. Only two will be involved completely, but that's only because they're the ones sealed. The others will basically be the ones protecting the area where they are sealed. And why I directed others to another of my fics about the light types is because there isn't anything for me to really feel that I need to describe the attributes of a light type when I haven't really even done anything with them. Anyway, I'll have that explained in the next chapter when I have the light-types appear. ^_^  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this seems to be coming along quite well. I'll note about the light types in the next chapter. Which is when I'll have another make an appearance. Also, does anyone have any guesses for who 'the wanderer' is? Let me know if you do. But, I won't be able to tell you if it's right or not. Though, I'll let you know if you're really close, or not close at all and anywhere in between those options. Anyway, onto the third chapter!  
  
*  
  
Lugia came out of the water. Everyone was speechless. Even though Ash, Brock, and Misty had seen it before, they were still surprised at the sudden appearance of the Lugia. ~Before you continue, you must go back to Pallet.~  
  
It took a moment for Ash to respond with, "Why? I thought I was needed somewhere."  
  
~You are. But, there is something that you need there. If you don't bring it, then you will not survive.~  
  
"What is it that we need to get?" Brock asked.  
  
~It is the G/S ball. It was created long ago for one single purpose. That purpose is coming soon.~  
  
"What is the purpose?" Ash asked, hoping to get at least a little bit more information.  
  
~I cannot say. I would like to, but I have been forbidden long ago from interfering too much. As it is, I may be crossing the line here by telling you this.~ Lugia replied. ~Go now. I will wait for you to return to take you to where you need to go.~  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Lugia dove back under the water. "What was that about?" May asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ash answered. "But I'd really like it if I did."  
  
"So, do you think that we should return to Pallet?" Brock asked.  
  
"I think we should. Lugia seemed to be quite worried about us getting the G/S ball," Ash said, already walking back the way they came, as was Brock.  
  
"But, won't it take us longer to get to the Orange Islands?" May asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we should do what Lugia told us to do," Ash answered.  
  
"Well, at least you'll get to see the G/S ball, May," Misty said, following Ash and Brock.  
  
"By the way, what is this G/S ball?" May asked.  
  
*  
  
"So, Ash you say you need the G/S ball?" Prof. Oak asked over the video phone.  
  
"Yeah," Ash answered, nodding. "I heard that you had recently got it back from Kurt." Ash was hoping that he was correct on that little piece of information.  
  
"You're right. May I ask who told you that?"  
  
"Um, well, it was the Lugia that I met in the Orange Islands," Ash said.  
  
"Yes, I remember that Lugia," Prof. Oak replied. "If you'll wait there for a day, I can have a Pidgeot fly it to you by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"That be great!" Ash cried, happily.  
  
"Just let me know when you got it. I'll be waiting to hear from you again tomorrow."  
  
And with that, Prof. Oak hung up and Ash did the same, but just a little more slowly. Ash sighed. It was nice that they wouldn't have to walk all the way back to Pallet, but Ash still didn't like waiting around for a full day. Ash knew that May would be excited that they would stay for a day, but Ash didn't really want to.  
  
Ash turned to go to the rooms that they had received to sleep in, so he could tell everyone the news. Ash also wished that the G/S ball could just as easily be transported through the usual system that worked for transferring Pokemon. That would shorten the length of time that they would have to wait considerably, but he knew that it was probably just as well that it couldn't. He'd have a hard time prying May from Viridian city if they weren't going to spend any amount of time there. Ash just wished he knew what the voice on the wind, Lugia telling him to get the G/S ball, his sudden desire to return to the Orange Islands, were all about. If he did, then he probably wouldn't be so worried about it. Ash stopped for a moment outside the door to May's and Misty's room. He figured that they wouldn't mind as much as he did that they would be waiting the next day for the G/S ball to arrive. Ash took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he knocked on the door.  
  
*  
  
"Did you hear that?" Jessie asked.  
  
"What?" James answered.  
  
"About that G/S ball!" Jessie cried.  
  
"Oh, that thing. Wasn't it already decided that it wasn't worth stealing before we originally went to the Orange Islands?" James replied.  
  
"Yes, but why would the twerp need it?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Ooh! Maybe he's learned how to use it correctly!" James cried.  
  
"Keep it down!" Meowth said. We're still wanted in this city. So, let's not blow it by getting caught."  
  
As usual Meowth was ignored as Jessie and James continued on with their conversation. "Exactly. So, if he can use it, maybe we can too!" Jessie said, getting her dreamy look on her face, imagining riches that would be hers when she informed the boss of how the G/S ball worked.  
  
"That doesn't mean that it'll be anything of value to us," Meowth informed Jessie dryly. "As far as we know, it could be only usable to capture the weakest of Pokemon."  
  
Jessie snapped out of her daydream and glared at Meowth. "You're no fun," Jessie pouted.  
  
"But, we still should follow the twerps so we can see what they're up to this time," James said.  
  
"Right!" Jessie and Meowth said simultaneously.  
  
*  
  
"At least we'll get to rest here for another day," May told Misty. "I still have some shopping that I need to do."  
  
"Well, it kind of seems a waste of time to just wait around here," Misty commented, her mind clearly elsewhere.  
  
"What do you mean!?" May cried. "This is the perfect time to do some serious shopping!"  
  
"I'm not arguing with that," Misty said, looking directly at May. "It just feels like we should be at least doing something to either get the G/S ball, or just head towards the Orange Islands."  
  
May thought this over for a moment. "I guess you're right," May conceded, reluctantly. "I just haven't gone shopping in so long that it'll feel great to do it again."  
  
Misty smiled at May. "And if we need help carrying boxes, I know two perfect people who we can draft into helping us."  
  
May smiled back at Misty. "And if they refuse, we can resort to making their lives miserable for the entire trip."  
  
*  
  
The day seemed to go by slowly. Ash wasn't really aware of anything that was going on around him. He just felt like he was walking through a dream. Everything seemed just so surreal. He even noticed how May and Misty seemed surprised that he didn't have any complaints of carrying a number of boxes that altogether weighed close to fifty pounds. When the Pidgeot arrived, carrying a package that contained the G/S ball, Ash hurried into the Pokecenter to call Prof. Oak.  
  
It took a minute for Oak to pick up the phone. "Hello?" Prof. Oak said.  
  
"Hey, professor! I just got the G/S ball!" Ash told Oak.  
  
"Good!" Prof. Oak said. "There was something else that I wanted to talk with you about."  
  
"What is it?" Ash asked, wondering what else Prof. Oak wanted to talk with him about.  
  
"Kurt told me that the G/S ball was for catching pokemon, but it seems that any pokemon that he threw it at wouldn't be caught. In fact Kurt thinks that it's meant to capture only one specific kind of Pokemon. What pokemon that is, we don't know," Prof. Oak said.  
  
Ash thought about this for a moment. "Well, I hope that I can find out what pokmeon that is."  
  
"I would like to see it if you can," Prof. Oak replied.  
  
They both hung up after that. Ash couldn't help but wonder what kind of Pokemon that would be the only one that could be captured by the G/S ball. Ash didn't think too much of it, because it was still early afternoon. They still could travel a bit and maybe even get back to where they met Lugia the day before. If they could do that, then they might be able to get going even faster and reach where they needed to go all that much sooner. Ash was ecstatic when they left. Even though May and Misty had gone shopping earlier, their packs didn't seem to be any bigger. Ash wondered if that was him, or if they had sent some of their clothes home.  
  
It was nearing sunset when they reached the point where they had met Lugia the day before along the coast. There didn't seem to be anything in the surrounding water, so they set up camp. It was after they had finished breakfast when Lugia reappeared out of the water. Lugia looked at all of them seeming to evaluate something of each of them. Finally, Lugia spoke directly to their minds. ~I shall take all of you to the closest port in the Orange Islands of where you'll need to go. When you get there, you probably won't find anyone who will willingly take you to where you want to go. If that is the case, you will need to secure yourselves a boat. That is all I can help you with.~  
  
As soon as Lugia finished talking, he settled down on the beach allowing everyone easy access to climb onto his back and settle down for the flight. As soon as they were settled, Lugia took off. It was a quick flight, due to how fast Lugia was able to fly. Ash wondered if Lugia's speed could rival that of a jet. He certainly would at least come close to being able to do so. The sun was barely reaching it's zenith when they touched down just outside of the port, Ghoti. Lugia didn't wait for any farewells, he just dove back into the water and was gone from sight. "That was weird," May commented to no one in particular.  
  
"So, do you think that we should rest for the day?" Misty asked Ash. "We've already gotten to the Orange Islands faster than we had thought we would, even with us having to wait a couple of days around Viridian city."  
  
"I guess. But, I still feel that we shouldn't stop at all," Ash replied, but he doubted that May or Misty heard much of what he said, as they were already bounding down the beachside towards the port. Ash sighed. "Don't those two ever think about anything but shopping?"  
  
"I would like to think they do, but it seems that whenever they get to a place that they haven't been before, they seem to like to look at the various styles in that area," Brock replied, starting down the beach, towards the port as well, with Ash not too far behind. "But, I think that they might be doing other things than just shopping. I think that they may be using the excuse of shopping as a way to get to know each other better, but I wouldn't be surprised if I was wrong about that."  
  
Ash thought this over for a moment before replying, "I never really thought about it that way."  
  
They continued to walk towards the port in silence. When they got there, Ash went over to the docks to see if there was someone with a boat who would give them a ride, while Brock went over to check them all in at the Pokecenter. Ash couldn't explain it, but he knew for a certainty that he needed to head directly west of where they were. Ash asked everyone that he saw who owned a boat, but when he mentioned that he wanted to go directly west, he was flatly refused and was told that they didn't want to lose their boat. Ash was getting quite discouraged about it, until he saw someone he recognized from the last time that he was in the Orange Islands. Maren. Ash walked over to where she was and waited for her to notice him. It took a while, as she seemed to be repairing some things on the ship that seemed to have been damaged. Probably from bad weather, Ash thought to himself. When she did notice him, she called out, "Hey Ash! It's been a while."  
  
Ash nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"So, what can I help you with?" Maren asked.  
  
"Well, I'm here with some of my friends and we need a ride somewhere," Ash answered.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I can really help, but I'll do what I can. By the way, where are you headed?" Maren asked.  
  
"We need to head directly west," Ash answered, a little slowly, uncertain of what her reaction would be.  
  
Maren seemed to pale a bit. "A-are you sure?"  
  
Ash now knew that something wasn't right. "Yeah. We need to get there. Why? Is there something wrong with there?"  
  
Maren nodded gravely. "It's that there have been plenty of ships that either disappear or get sunk in that area. Even helicopters and airplanes have had similar events occur to them."  
  
Ash thought this over. It really didn't sound too good, and Ash now understood why the other people had refused to take him and his friends there. It was just that they were afraid of their boats being destroyed or simply vanishing. "Few boats ever go by there, even though there hasn't been an incident in several years," Maren continued. "Although, I think that more instances would occur if there were more boats going by there."  
  
Ash knew that Maren was now probably his last chance of avoiding either renting a boat or having to buy one. Neither option really sounded very appealing to Ash. "Could you please take us anyway?" Ash pleaded.  
  
"Why is it so important for you to get there anyway?" Maren asked.  
  
"I don't really know," Ash answered, softly. "I just feel like I have to go there."  
  
Maren sighed. Ash hoped that was a good sign. "I guess I could. It probably won't be any worse than when my boat got stuck on Fire Island."  
  
Ash was really relieved. Now he knew that he'd have transportation over there, and he wouldn't have to worry about how to afford it. Even if Maren charged for the ride, it wouldn't be near as much as renting a boat or buying one would probably cost. "When do you need to leave by?" Maren asked.  
  
"Would tomorrow be too soon?" Ash asked.  
  
"No. Even if you wanted to leave right now, I could still take you," Maren replied.  
  
"But, weren't you working on some repairs or something?"  
  
Maren shook her head. "That was just some backup equipment that I was making certain was still in good condition. It wasn't exactly in perfect condition, but it'll still be serviceable."  
  
Ash thanked Maren and left off to find the Pokecenter so he could tell Brock, May, and Misty that they had gotten a ride to where ever it was that they were going. Ash just hoped that what Maren told him about what happened to a lot of ships and aircrafts wouldn't happen.  
  
*  
  
The bird was really frustrated. The guy from that Team Rocket hadn't returned yet and the Chosen One was already here. He ruffled his feathers as he was filled with rage. He didn't want to have come so close to actually getting his plans completed, but he knew that if the Chosen One got to the island first, then there wouldn't be anything that he really could to about stopping the renewal of the seal. The bird only hoped that it was just the fact that he couldn't sense the man from Team Rocket was the only case of why he was so upset. If the man got to the island before the Chosen One, then the bird might have a chance at breaking the seal. And his revenge would finally be complete.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: So, how is this? Is it any good still? Please let me know. Also, about the port's name Ghoti. I decided to go with another spelling of the word fish. Because of how I found it quite amusing that Ghoti is grammatically spelled correct. If anyone has any comments on that part as well, I'd be glad to hear them. 


	5. A Hidden Island

Pichu*Star: Well, I also don't know about it in the manga, but I know that there is stuff on serebii.net about the manga. I just haven't been able to take time to really look at it. But, I wonder if they're also just biding their time on the anime with the G/S ball. But, that's just merely speculation. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. ^_^  
  
Alex: Sorry that the updation wasn't sooner. I just had a lot going on. Anyway, I also hope that you enjoy this chapter. ^_^  
  
Author's Notes: I know that it's been a while, but at least I'm updating it. ^_^ But please let me know when you review if you think it I should really continue on this. Anyway, here's chapter 5! Enjoy.  
  
*  
  
Will watched as the island appeared before him. The men that he had with him this time were surprised as it seemed to appear out of nowhere on a clear and calm morning. Will was still a little unnerved at how this island had existed for so long without Team Rocket ever knowing about it. Team Rocket knew about Pinkan Island, but they also knew that if the pokemon were taken from the island it wouldn't be too long before their pink color disappears and then they'd have a lot of useless pokemon to take care of. On this island there's plenty of pokemon that are not only powerful enough to please Giovanni, but with it being able to be virtually invisible, it would make an excellent choice for a base of operations. Will just needs to take care of the stupid bird that seems to be able to talk with him. Although Will is just barely out of being a regular rocket grunt, he knows that he needs to succeed on this venture to ensure his position's safety. As the boat that Will is on touches shore, the bird that called itself a Beta appeared.  
  
*  
  
Ash sighed. Although he had really wanted to leave immediately, he knew that he had agreed that they would rest for the day. It was still early morning and Ash couldn't think of a way to make the boat go faster without endangering them. It felt like they just couldn't get there fast enough. Whatever it was that was driving Ash on, wasn't allowing him time to feel like they could rest. If anything, it was getting more urgent. Ash just hoped that they would be able to get to wherever they were going and do whatever it was that needed to be done before it became too late. Ash really felt tired, but couldn't seem to be able to sleep. He even had spent a restless night trying, but not succeeding in getting to sleep. Ash wanted to sleep right now, but couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't. Ash was really becoming frustrated and he tried his best to not take it out on everyone else, but it just seemed that he was always on edge with everyone. Even Pikachu was starting to avoid him. Ash was really starting to feel completely alone.  
  
Ash looked out to sea again, after they had been traveling for a few hours. He didn't like what he saw at all. A school of Sharpedo were heading straight for them. Ash quickly called out to Maren, while pointing towards the Sharpedo, "We've got some trouble! An entire school of Sharpedo are heading straight for us!"  
  
Maren quickly looked at where Ash was pointing and saw them. Could this be why so many ships have been destroyed here? Ash wondered, but quickly disregarded the idea, because of how many aircrafts had gone missing as well. Ash just hoped that the Sharpedo weren't interested in them. "Thanks!" Maren called out to Ash, in an uncertain voice.  
  
As the Sharpedo grew closer, Ash realized that he recognized one of them. It was the one that Brock had helped out in the Hoenn region. "Brock, your friend is leading them!" Ash called to Brock.  
  
Brock came out from the inside part of the boat, a little confused. "What?" Brock asked.  
  
"Your Sharpedo friend is leading that group of Sharpedo," Ash told Brock.  
  
Brock looked and recognized the Sharpedo in the lead. "You're right Ash!"  
  
Without warning, Brock leapt into the water and swam towards the Sharpedo. The Sharpedo then seemed to center in on Brock, causing Ash to get a little worried about his friend, but soon realized that the Sharpedo did in fact recognize Brock. Ash was relieved. Now Maren's boat might be safe. As Ash then turned to face the front of the boat, he saw something fly through the air and land in the water with a splash. Ash strained to see what it was, and was very surprised to see that it was a Trapinch. What in the world is a Trapinch doing in the middle of the ocean without another boat being around? Ash wondered as he dove out to rescue the helpless pokemon.  
  
*  
  
The boy could feel that the chosen one was getting closer, so he had had the Sharpedo summoned to sink the ship, but the boy was surprised to see someone jump out of the boat and get greeted so warmly by the shark pokemon. As the boy was about to send out his partner, Flygit, to attack the boat, he heard a snap and saw a Trapinch suddenly fly through the air and out a ways into the water. The boy sighed. This just was not his day. He called to Flygit, a Flygon, and leapt on it's back as it headed out to the floundering pokemon.  
  
As the boy passed through the barrier that kept the island secret, he saw that a boy had already reached the Trapinch and was taking it to the boat. The boy figured that he should at least then guide them towards the island, since by the time he was able to come up with another way of sinking the boat, they'd already have either crashed into the coral reef surrounding the island or have left the area entirely. Here this would be a more efficient way of dealing with the current situation. The boy then signaled for Flygit to descend and approach the boat.  
  
*  
  
Ash climbed onto the boat carefully handing the Trapinch to May right before Misty and Maren helped Ash into the boat. When Ash got in the boat, he had to turn around and help Brock into the boat, as the Sharpedo were already heading away. When Ash was done, he felt a breeze coming straight down. Confused, he looked up and saw a Flygon hovering just above them with a boy on it's back. What else could have made this a weirder day? Ash asked himself.  
  
"I believe that one of you is the chosen one," the boy said flatly.  
  
"Um, yeah!" Ash called back, a little more confused now.  
  
"Follow me. I'll lead you to where you need to go," the boy said.  
  
Ash wasn't certain why, but he definitely didn't like this kid. He just seemed to have an air of superiority around him that just drove Ash nuts. But, Ash figured that having a guide to where he needed to go would be nice. Ash didn't need to say anything as Maren already was directing the boat a little more northwards than what they had been going. Soon, an entire island appeared before them. Everyone on the boat was very surprised. And it wasn't a smallish Island, but rather a very, very large island. Ash figured that this Island dwarfed the largest Island in the Orange Islands easily. Not only that, but there was what seemed to be a tall mountain range that went through the Island and the peaks were so tall that they were capped in snow. Ash couldn't help but wonder how this Island had been able to remain hidden from the rest of the world for so long. Ash then looked at the trees just a little away from the shore. Despite the heat, the trees seemed to be trees that would be found in a forest far to the north, Like in Viridian Forest. Not in a tropical climate. Ash just couldn't understand how they could survive. Let alone have grown to their full height. As Maren got the boat up to the shore enough to tie it to the beach, Ash looked around a little more and saw several pokemon around. Some were pokemon that he'd only seen in the Hoenn region and were supposed to be only found there. Ash didn't have much time to marvel at everything that he saw, before he realize it, the boat was securely on shore and he was already climbing out of the boat and the boy who had guided them there was climbing off of the back of the Flygon.  
  
"Who are you?" Ash demanded, not caring if he was being rude.  
  
"I'm Mark," the boy said. "I've been waiting for the chosen one to arrive. Now if all of you will please come with me, we can begin traveling to the caves."  
  
"Hold on," May said. "We've traveled all this way without knowing why. I demand to know why this chosen one thing is so important."  
  
Mark sighed. It seemed that he wasn't happy about having to answer that, but he did so anyway. "The chosen one needs to renew the seal that has kept the two destroying pokemon from wreaking havoc on the world. Before they were sealed up, they almost destroyed every pokemon and every human in the world." Mark paused for a moment before continuing, "Now lets go."  
  
"We're not going anywhere until you tell us more," Brock said, having had enough attitude like this from Ash alone during the past few days. "We just got here, to an island that we had no idea even existed, brought here for a reason that we still really aren't sure of, and you're now acting like you're in charge. Why don't we just leave now and you can then find another way to re-seal these two pokemon that you're so desperate to keep sealed away."  
  
Ash was surprised at Brock's response. It didn't sound like the Brock he knew, but it seemed that Brock was more upset than Ash had ever seen him. "Why should I listen to you? I bet you're not even the chosen one!" Mark snapped.  
  
"Yeah, but the chosen one stands firm with him!" Ash retorted.  
  
Mark just stared at Ash. "Y- you can't be," Mark stuttered.  
  
"Why can't I?" Ash demanded.  
  
"You're so immature," Mark stated flatly. Ash face faulted along with Misty, May, and Brock.  
  
"I am not!" Ash roared.  
  
"Actually, Ash," Misty said, tentatively. "I have to agree with Mark. Even though I really don't want to, I have to. You are really immature right now."  
  
"Thanks Misty," Ash grumbled.  
  
No one really seemed to catch what Ash said, so Mark began, "Several millenia ago, four ugly orange birds survived a great disaster. They were known as the Alpha. They started to go different ways, but one didn't want them to be separated, so they traveled for a day until they came on some humans who had survived the same disaster. They started to work together, but after a few generations had gone by in harmony, many of the humans began to hate the bird pokemon. And eventually that had escalated into the humans killing Alpha's young. As well as the Alpha that had kept them together. The night after that had happened, the first of the destroyers came, Gamma. The third pokemon ever to be known to exist. That wasn't all either. Before the night was over, and after Gamma had left, Delta, the second destroyer came by and brought even more destruction and pain. It seemed that the Alpha had grown in strength and had kept those two away. Because it was obvious that they were what had caused the first disaster. A few humans that hadn't become so cruel to the Alpha helped create the seal with the help of one of the remaining Alpha, who sacrificed itself to create the seal. The human who was instrumental in the making of the seal became the first chosen one. After that, the Beta appeared. Beautiful white bird pokemon that were known by the Alpha as the second pokemon to have ever been created. After that, the few who remained on this Island with the Beta have known that every thousand years the seal needs to be resealed to keep the two destroyers from destroying the world. But, there will be a time when the wanderer makes a friend that they will be released. By then, I hope that the Metal ball will be returned so we can keep them from destroying the world."  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, May, and Maren were stunned. That was more than any of them had expected. Especially, because it was the first time that any of them had ever heard of it. Ash was the first to recover and ask, "This Metal ball, what happened to it?" Ash asked.  
  
"We don't really know. One day it was right next to the crystaline ball, but the next only the crystaline ball was left," Mark replied, his attitude having been lost while in the story of why the chosen one was needed.  
  
"What does it look like?" Ash asked, getting an uneasy feeling about the G/S ball.  
  
Mark seems to think about this for a moment before replying, "It basically looks like one of those balls on your waist." Mark points at Ash's pokeballs. "Except it has gold and silver trim on it."  
  
Ash groaned. "What?" Mark asked confused.  
  
Ash digs out the G/S ball and shows it to Mark. "That's it!" Mark exclaims. "Wh- where did you find it?"  
  
"Well, it was a couple of years ago when Professor Oak asked me to go to the Orange Islands and get it from Professor Ivy so that he could take a look at it. Then I took it to Kurt in Johto, as he's an expert on pokeballs, but he couldn't find anything about it, so he sent it back to Professor Oak and then Lugia told me to get it from him," Ash explained.  
  
Mark seemed to consider this. "It seems that Lugia is pressing his bounds for the first time in a long while."  
  
Ash just looked at Mark blankly, as did Misty, Brock, and May. Maren didn't seem to be listening, but rather organizing a few things on the boat. "What do you mean?" Misty asked.  
  
"Lugia knows that he is only to be concerned with what happens with the ocean, such as how the underwater current is acting. And not with what happens outside of his realm," Mark replied.  
  
"But, wouldn't these destroyers also affect Lugia's domain?" Brock asked.  
  
Mark started to reply to that, but stopped. I guess Brock's right about that, Ash thought.  
  
"Fine, let's go," Mark growled, apparently not pleased with how he was proved wrong.  
  
"I'll stay with the boat," Maren said.  
  
And with that, they all began to walk into the surrounding forest. Ash was in awe at how many pokemon were around. He was very surprised when a swarm of Beedrill appeared in front of them and didn't even bother attacking them like they always seemed to do when he'd met a swam of Beedrill elsewhere. Although, surprised would be an understatement for Misty's reaction. When they reached a clearing on a hill in the forest, Mark stopped. Ash, May, Brock, Pikachu and Misty all looked around to see why they stopped. Finally May asked, "Why'd we stop?"  
  
"My Mistress approaches," Mark answered.  
  
Everyone gave Mark a confused look. But, it soon became apparent as a beautiful white bird descended into the clearing. "My Mistress," Mark announces.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: So, how was that? I'm not too sure how well I did on this part, so any feedback at all (even flames) would be greatly appreciated. Though, I was thinking of trying and dragging this out for a while, but I figure that it'd be better to just get to the point in this. So, I estimate a few more chapters before I get towards the end. I'll also bring in a few other characters. The ages and names (aside from Mark's and Will's name for obvious reasons ^_^) will be: Mark – 17, Sara – 16, Jack – 17, Will – 25. Also, if anyone has any guesses at what'll happen I'd like to know what everyone thinks will happen. ^_^ Well, that's about it for now, I guess. Please wait for the next update! ^_^ (Which should hopefully be sooner than this one was. ^_^) 


	6. Legendaries

PichuStar: I will. But, he my oc's don't really have any direct purpose with the legend. They just are inhabitants of the island, in service to the Beta. But you are partially correct that they are descendants of people who lived with the Alpha, but about the chosen one that first made the seal is something that I'll have in a couple of chapters. So, if you could be patient on that for just a little bit please. ^_ –  
  
Crystalstorm21: Thanks. I'll try to be updating this faster than I have been.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, at least it hasn't been as long as it was for my last updation of this fanfic. ^_^ I said that I'd have information about the light types in this fic, so here is the info. Light types are the exact opposite of Dark types, basically. All light-type moves are very effective against dark, though the same is true vice versa. Also, light-types are immune to attacks that are not physical in the sense of hyper beam, ice beam, solar beam, and all psychic attacks. However, the cost for these immunities are high. Whenever there is an ice attack that can freeze the opponent, and damages the light-type, it will be frozen automatically. Also, no matter what, the light-type will fall asleep without fail by any sleep inducing moves with the exception of hypnosis Though, I think that I'll have maybe a few more chapters in this fanfic, but that's just something that I've been thinking about, but nothing's really been decided. And I noticed that I've made a mistake with what chapter I'm on. _ And I just wanted to comment on that. Anyway, here's chapter 5! ^_^  
  
*  
  
The large white bird looked Will over. The man hadn't told him about anything about brining others, but it didn't really matter. Will needed to be told what to do and what it was that he had to avoid. Even though the bird was willing to just kill Will and those with him, he would have to do. It was more about a lack of options. Will seemed to be having other motives than just merely out of fear of the bird, which is not something the bird was used to. Maybe that's what is needed, the bird thought to itself. All the others may have been too afraid of death which then made it come to them so much sooner.  
  
"Have you thought it over?" Will demanded.  
  
The bird gave Will a wry smile. "Of course. Your offer is acceptable, provided that you first release the two sealed ones. There are two ways of doing that. One happens every millenium, and is about to be possible soon, and the other requires the use of the crystaline ball."  
  
Will seemed to think it over. "Well, just tell me what I need to do and I'll see that it gets done."  
  
The beta smiled inwardly. Perhaps Will will actually be able to do this.  
  
*  
  
Mark's Mistress was not what Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, or May expected. It was a large bird that was completely white. It was clear that it was a pokemon, but it was no pokemon that any of them had ever encountered. Ash could only stare. Finding an island that seemed to be able to be hidden from the normal eye was one thing, but seeing such a beautiful pokemon that seemed to be the color of clouds against a deep blue sky on said island was a completely different thing. Brock seemed to recover first.  
  
"H- hello?" Brock's voice seemed to only come out as a squeek.  
  
The bird nods in Brock's direction. Then speaks. "So, the chosen one has finally answered my call." The voice was very melodic in it's tone. The surprised group seemed to be calmed just by hearing the bird talk to them. "It has been too long. I only hope that we are not too late."  
  
Ash realized, somehow, what this bird was getting at. "What do you mean? What do I have to do!? I only learned that I was the chosen one a few years ago. How am I supposed to know everything that I'm supposed to do!?" Ash demanded.  
  
The bird seemed to be more amused than anything else by this outburst. "Because not every duty that a chosen one will perform in his or her lifetime will be all the duties that only the chosen one can perform. You have been selected this time around to be the one to reseal the two sealed ones. By the time you reach the remenant of the Alpha, you'll know what is needed to be done. Be patient and you will know what is required of you when the time comes to perform any of your duties," the bird replied.  
  
Ash was surprised at this. He expected the bird to be at least agitated with him a little. But this was something that he hadn't anticipated. Misty seemed about to say something, but a voice that rang out in their minds stopped her. ~So, Lugia did press his bounds.~  
  
Misty, Ash, Brock, May, and Misty were all looking around trying to find out where the 'speaker' was. The finally found it, as soon as a Mewtwo came out from behind the bird. "Mewtwo!" Ash cried in surprise.  
  
~No. I have not met you before. I have lived my entire life on this island.~ The voice replied calmly. ~If you have...~ the voice seemed to trail off before continuing. Ash began to feel a little tingly. Then the Mewtwo seemed to find what it had been searching for. ~Ah! I see. So some humans thought that they could control anything. And tried to clone something that they had no idea of what it was.~  
  
"But they knew that it was of a Mew!" Ash snapped, not realizing that a moment ago he had no memory of anything like that.  
  
~Yes, but they couldn't be certain. They hadn't cloned another pokemon before, so how could they hope to alter a clone? They got something different than what they thought they had started with, so they thought that they had succeded. They would have no idea that there were others like us.~  
  
"Well, what makes you so sure that humans don't know about you?" May challenged.  
  
~Young girl. I know because of how us Mew have never allowed the world to learn about the male side of our specie.~  
  
"You mean that Mew look differently because of their gender?" Misty asked.  
  
The Mewtwo nodded. ~Just like an unevolved Nidoran. Anyway, I see that you, Ash Ketchum has the Metal ball that was lost so long ago.~  
  
Before Ash could say anything, the bird said, in an alarmed voice, "What!? The ball has been found?"  
  
Ash nodded, pulling the ball out of his pack. Ash held it out for the bird to see. "I see. It seems that Lugia knows something that we don't."  
  
"What do you mean?" Brock asked the bird.  
  
"The wanderer must be close to making a friend."  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and May became confused at that comment, while Mark seemed surprised.  
  
"Who's this wanderer?" May wondered aloud.  
  
"It's the only pokemon that has ever been so completely alone. It is written that when the wanderer makes a friend, then that is when the seal shall either be released, or shall be broken. That is when Gamma and Delta will be released," Mark said.  
  
"So, shouldn't we then get moving?" Ash asked.  
  
*  
  
Will cursed under his breath. That stupid bird had this dumb kid guide them. Team Rocket was good enough that they didn't need to be directed by a kid. Even if they were in completely unknown territory, it was still an insult to have this happen. Will looked up at the sky. It was going to even rain and there wasn't anything that they could do to avoid it. Will growled softly as he realized that they didn't have anything to keep dry. They couldn't even stop to make a temporary shelter because this dumb kid, Jack.  
  
Will looked towards the peak that he could see through the trees. It was so high that even though at the base the climate was a tropical one, there was snow on the upper part of the peak. This entire island confused Will. One moment they were in a temperate area, then suddenly they were in a tropical area. Will noticed that the trees were clearing up. He could tell that they were leaving the forest. Will wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, wiping the sweat that had accumulated on it since the last time that he'd done that. Hopefully we'll get into a better climate, Will thought to himself. When they were just about to leave the forest, Jack turned and directed them towards a cave.  
  
"That's one of the many entrances to the Chamber of the Alpha. It's the one that I could get you to without any of you being detected," Jack said.  
  
That caught Will's attention. "What do you mean 'caught?'"  
  
"The Mew keep track of the entire island, but me and my master know their pattern and can avoid it if we choose to," Jack answered.  
  
"What would happen if we were caught?" Will demanded.  
  
"I can not say. Last time the intruders were killed outright, but the time before that, they were sent back to your world and allowed to live. It always is different," Jack replied, calmly.  
  
Will cursed to himself. If that was true, then he'd probably be killed if the Mew found him. If only Giovanni hadn't lost that Mewtwo, Will thought to himself. Then he could have personally come here and worked through this. I still would get most of the credit, but it would have been a little safer. Will shrugged to himself. But, as he approached the cave, a light appeared next to the cave. Will jumped slightly in startlement at seeing a pokemon giving off a light. "What is that?" Will snapped.  
  
Jack looked unconcerned. "That's my friend. He's a Blazeon. He'll guide you to where you need to go. And he'll light the way up, so that no pokemon will be startled."  
  
Will smiled to himself. This was a good reward for having to put up with that stupid kid. After this was over, the first thing that he'd need to do was to get rid of those stupid giant birds called Beta, then get rid of their servents and their partners; though this Blazeon would be a good specimen to study. Then they could get more of these if they could figure out how to get them to evolve; if it evolved from what he thought that it did. Will then motioned for his men to follow him into the cave. This was going to be a very profitable trip for him.  
  
*  
  
Delia sighed as she sat down on the couch to watch the news. It had been a hot day and she was planning on taking a break while watching the news. Delia turns the T.V. on and turns the channel until she gets the news channel.  
  
"...other news there is a strange occurrence with various Legendary pokemon," the newscaster announced. Delia's attention was caught. "It seems that several Legendary pokemon are now heading to somewhere without any reguard to staying out of sight." The picture changes to a Suicune and an Entei running straight down the street in a busy city. "It seems that there are several Suicunes, Enteis, Raikous, Moltres', Articunos, Zapdos', and Mew are traveling to this unknown place. Several sightings in countless locations have been reported. It seems that they are heading directly towards the Orange Islands. Where in the Islands is unclear, but that seems to be the general direction."  
  
Delia didn't hear anything else that was on the news. She was too shocked by what she heard. It took her a moment to remember that Ash was currently in the Orange Islands. What has he gotten himself into this time? Delia thought as she walked stiffly over to the phone to call Professor Oak and talk him into getting her to the Orange Islands so that she can make certain that her Ash isn't involved in whatever is affecting these Legendary pokemon.  
  
*  
  
"So, that's what the Unknown are doing here?" Misty asked.  
  
Mark nodded. "To renew the seal, we need three different powers. The Unknown generate one of those powers while the Chosen one interacts somehow with the remnant of the Alpha, and the Legendaries that haven't been assinged to something, like the Lugia that brought you here. Your presence here has summoned them. They know that it's time to return here to renew the seal," Mark explained.  
  
"Well, lets get going then," Ash said, not seeming to care what that really meant.  
  
The moved away from the cliff where the Unknown were busy gathering their energy for the renewal of the seal. They walked for a ways further, until Mark stopped completely and let out a shrill whistle. It was short, but so loud that everyone except Mark covered their ears. After the earsplitting whistle was over, Ash started yelling at Mark, "What was that for!?"  
  
Mark seemed unconcerned about Ash's outburst and didn't say anything. In moments there was the sounds of someone running through the underbrush. Seconds later, a girl just a little younger than Mark stepped out from behind the bushes. "What do you want?" She demanded.  
  
"We ask for your mater's permission to cross his lands that was given to him by the arrangement since the beginning of the seal," Mark answered, obviously speaking rehearsed words.  
  
"My will is his and you have permission," came the reply. "But, you have brought strangers. Who are they?"  
  
Ash, Brock, Misty, and May try to do their introductions, but the girl completely ignores them. "The chosen one has brought some of his friends with him," Mark said. "He is the chosen one." Mark pointed towards Ash.  
  
"Then others are on the island as well. Your Mistress' son allowed others on the island. It was thought that the one he allowed on the island was the chosen one, but this has made things really messed up," the girl said, sounding a little afraid.  
  
"How was this found out?" Mark asked.  
  
"A Mew was returning on it's journey outside of the island and followed them at a distance. As soon as they entered the caves it informed the others. If this boy is the chosen one, then the seal may be released," the girl whispered, almost as if to herself.  
  
"Then we have no choice but to take the shortest way there," Mark said.  
  
"At least it'll rain soon," the girl commented.  
  
Ash, Brock, Misty, May, and Pikachu were waiting patiently for Mark and the girl to finish and let them as who she is, but at this point Misty is running out of patience. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Misty cried, startling everyone.  
  
"We have a problem. The seal might be broken sooner than we thought and we need to hurry," Mark said.  
  
"I mean about how it's going to rain and who is she!?" Misty snapped.  
  
"She's Sara. She'll help guide you," Mark said.  
  
Mark started to walk off, but Sara pulled him back. "You're not out of this yet. You know that you'll need to speak in front of the council after the renewal of the seal is done," Sara told Mark.  
  
"I have a few other things that I need to take care of," Mark answered.  
  
"You know that doesn't matter," Sara snapped. "Now, you will come with us even if I have to drag you again."  
  
Ash couldn't help but wonder why Sara said 'again.' It almost seemed like how Misty acted towards him. "You know Ash," Brock whispered to Ash. "Watching them reminds me of how you and Misty act sometimes."  
  
Ash felt himself growing red from that remark. Finally he whispered back, as soon as he had his embaressment under control, "But they're just having a friendly argument. Misty and I are always serious about what we argue about."  
  
"If you say so," Brock said in a patronizing tone. Ash growled in frustration.  
  
"I don't even act like Mark," Ash muttered to himself.  
  
"So, where are we going?" May asked, as Sara started to drag Mark off.  
  
"We have to hurry to a desert part of the island. Usually it's a very bad idea for anyone to go that way, but if it's going to rain, everything that'll be a danger to us will have hidden itself in it's home. So, we have about twenty minutes before it rains and another twenty after it's done raining to be gone from there," Sara answered. "And we need to go now."  
  
*  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth snuck out of the back of the boat. Although there wasn't anyone that they could see around they still didn't want to take any chances, because this is an island that no one had seen before. And they knew that there might be some rare pokemon that they might be able to steal. When they were quite a ways away from the boat that they had stowed away on, Jessie asked, "So, what kind of pokemon do you think are here?"  
  
"I don't know, but I gotta hunch that there are pokemon that haven't been seen before anywheres," Meowth said.  
  
"Right," was all that James said.  
  
Jessie smiled. This was going to be their break that they had worked so hard towards ever since they joined team rocket. And they were about to receive it.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: So, how is this? I wanted to try and get things as best as I could, but I'm not sure if I did as good as I could have. But, that's just probably the paranoid part of me talking, as it usually speaks up when it isn't wanted . ^_^ Also, here's a hint as to what pokemon 'the wanderer' is. It is a pokemon that was seen in the show, but only it's sillouette. The first episode that had a lighthouse in it. Anyway, please let me know how you think I'm doing and if I could do anything better. Even if you think that I'm wasting my time with this, I'd still like to hear you comments. ^_^ 


	7. Legend of the Wild Goose

Pichu Star: Well I'd like to say that you're correct, but there's this part about others then finding out about it and having this spoiled for them. And yes, I agree that Bill should at least know what the silloutte of a Dragonite, but maybe he just can't make much out of it because of the mist for one reason or another. Anyway, I'd thought of the Mewtwo's and Mew's just being different genders for a while because I just can't understand how someone who can't successively clone anything somehow is able to genetically alter a clone. That and the person would already have had to have broken the genetic code, which is something that scientists still have to do even in the real world. Though, I haven't noticed it much, but I did catch myself doing that a little while I was working towards the end of this chapter. Thanks for pointing that out. And the part about the review for ch. 5 on your Pokemon Colleseum fic is actually a good question. I have no idea of what I was hinting at. Sorry.  
  
Moo: Well, I actually started this fic before I really got much into Serebii.net, but at least I didn't have Togepi in this, right? And so I only knew a little about the pokemon that Ash had. But, I did notice a little bit about some of the other pokemon that the other's had caught, but I didn't know that May had a Bulbasaur. That's a little surprising for me. But, thanks. And I started this with the idea that Ash started on his entire journey when he was 10. Just I felt that in each region, it would have taken just about a year for each. And that's how I got their ages. And about the Legendaries, I understood that the Legendary pokemon were only that way because of how rare it was to see them, and I thought that it would be probable that there weren't really any specific one-of-a-kind pokemon. And the part in my fic about the Gamma and Delta being one-of-a- kinds will be explained before the end of this fic.  
  
Rocky: I'm planning on it. But, I haven't decided on how I'll work through them. So, if you have any suggestions, I'd really like to hear them. But, I have decided on the pairing with my oc's.   
  
gladecease: Well, not in the movie, but Brock did see a Lugia in the Johto series while they were traveling around the Whirl Islands. Why? Did I sound like he had seen the Lugia that appeared in the movie? Sorry if I did. But, I also figured that Brock would at least have found out about it when he met up with Ash and Misty again. But that's just my thoughts on it.  
  
4U: Yes, thanks. I'm aware that Ash's Treeko evolved into a Grovyle, but I wasn't aware of that when I started this, so it would make sense that I didn't have it that way, right? Anyway, thanks for at least pointing that out.  
  
Crystalstorm21: Thanks. Here's the next chapter.   
  
Author's Notes: Well, I was quite surprised to get so many reviews for one chapter. But that just makes me so much more eager to get this chapter up! Anyway, I'm pretty much finished with putting pokemon that I created in this. So, anyone who's bothered by the fact that I've had so many new pokemon in this fic you can relax. Anyway, here's chapter 6!   
  
Note: Xeriscape are plants that don't require much water to survive. A cactus is one example, but there are other plants like tumbleweed that require just a little more water than cactus' do. I just thought that the word would be useful to know since I've used it in this chapter. And the word bitterstem is something that I made up. Its useage will be explained later in this chapter.   
  
-------------------  
  
"So, where are these pokemon that we haven't seen before?" James asked. "It's been several hours that we've been walking and there hasn't been a single sign of a pokemon."  
  
"Quit your whining, James!" Jessie snapped. "We've hardly been walking at all. And if you keep on talking they'll all run away from your yelling!"  
  
Wobbuffet popped out of his pokeball as he usually does and said, "Wobbuffet!"  
  
"Get back in your ball, Wobbuffet!" Jessie ordered, pointing the ball at Wobbuffet and having the red beam hit Wobbuffet. "And stay in there!"  
  
"If ya both keep yelling like dat, then you'll both be responsible for scaring off all the pokemon," Meowth remarked.  
  
"Who asked you!" Jessie screamed.  
  
After that they walked in silence. Except Jessie walked in a heated silence. After a while they noticed that the forest that they were walking through was becoming a field. And it was not the kind of field that would normally be next to a forest. The field was full of xeriscopic plants. "What is dis place?" Meowth asks softly, to no one in particular.  
  
They then continue to walk in silence, all wondering what kind of weird place they had ended up in. After a while, Jessie couldn't stand it anymore and had Wobbuffet come out of his pokeball. Before Wobbuffet could say or do anything, Jessie screamed at Wobbuffet at the top of her lungs, "Why can't you bring any pokemon that are around here!? I'm holding you personally responsible for that!"  
  
Jessie would have continued scaring Wobbuffet out of his mind, but all three of them heard the sounds of someone laughing. "What's so funny!?" Jessie demanded, looking towards where the laughing was coming from and saw a young man.  
  
"It's just that you three have no idea of how to look for pokemon here," he said, walking closer to them.  
  
"Just who are you to tell us we don't know what we're doing?" James snapped. "We were doing just fine before you came and scared off the pokemon."  
  
"I'm sure," was all the young man replied.  
  
"Who are you!" Meowth demanded.  
  
The young man sighed and said, "If you must know, I'm Jack. A caretaker of this area."  
  
"Then show us the pokemon!" James ordered.  
  
"Or you'll have to deal with Team Rocket!" Jessie said, and before Jack could respond at all, Jessie and James burst into their motto. "To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all people's within our nation"  
  
"To denounce–"  
  
"I'd really like to stay and listen to this, but I have other stuff that I need to take care of," Jack said, interrupting them.  
  
"How dare you interrupt us!" Jessie roared.  
  
"Yeah! It takes us a long time to work on that each time we say it!" James yelled.  
  
"So, prepare to get hurt!" Meowth snarled.  
  
"Seviper! Go!" Jessie cried.  
  
"Cacnea! Go!" James cried simultaneously.  
  
Jack merely smiled as Seviper and Cacnea came towards him. At the last moment, out of nowhere it seemed, a Rhydon came up out of the ground and smashed into Seviper and Cacnea. Knocking both pokemon out instantly. Jessie and James just stared in shock. Meowth was even quivering in fear at what had happened. "You were saying?" Jack asked, calmly.  
  
"Why you..." Jessie growled.  
  
"If you still want to fight, there are other pokemon that I can ask to help me," Jack offered.  
  
"Where are they!?" James demanded.  
  
"Well, let me see," Jack said, looking around a bit. "There's one five feet to you left and another six meters to your right, and one final one directly behind you. But if you don't want to fight, I guess I could tell you about the rarest pokemon there is."  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth just stared. While calling Seviper and Cacnea back into their pokeballs. "Tell us kid, or you'll regret it!" Jessie ordered.  
  
"Well, if you go as far north as you can, to the point where you'd start heading south if you moved anywhere, you'll be at the only point where you can find the legendary Wild Goose pokemon. And it only appears once every year."  
  
Jessie and James looked really excited, where Meowth merely looked skeptical. "Let's go!" Jessie and James cried out, dragging Meowth and Wobbuffet along with them. They were so focused on going to find the Wild Goose that they didn't even hear Jack chuckle to himself, "Suckers."  
  
-------------------  
  
Will didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to get a little scared. It wasn't anything about the dark, but rather it felt more like a presence that was overwhelming. Will glanced back at his men, and could easily see their fear on their faces. Does it show on my face? Will wondered. Will looked at the Blazeon as it made it's way through the tunnel. It didn't seem to notice anything, so Will knew that there wasn't anything to worry about. Yet. Things could always change and then he'd have something to worry about, but right now wasn't the time to think about that. Will sighed. They had been walking in the cave for so long that Will wasn't sure if it was still day or if it had become night while they were in there. Either way, Will knew that they had been underground for several hours. Soon he'd need to call a rest so that no one got themselves so exhausted that if they did have a problem, they'd be fully rested and he wouldn't have any unnecessary injuries to deal with. Will watched the Blazeon move effortlessly around rocks that were in its way. Will figured that it evolved from an Eevee, but he couldn't be certain. But if it did evolve from an Eevee, then why hasn't there been reports about this pokemon before? Will couldn't help but wonder that question. Was it some kind of stone that evolved it to that point or was there something else that even Team Rocket wasn't aware of? Will didn't like knowing the answers to the questions, but he had learned that if he's patient enough, usually he'll be able to get any answer that he wants. And he knows that there isn't anyone around him that could tell him the answers that he wants to know. Of course there were plenty of people around him that would try to give him an answer, but they would only be guesses made out of fear of not saying anything and getting killed by Will. Will never did like pointless things, and asking any of his men would be very pointless and end up costing him at least half of his men.  
  
Will jumped a little, startled at the way the cave rumbled. It wasn't any earthquake that Will could tell, but he knew that whatever caused the cave to rumble the way it did, had to be extremely huge. Will couldn't help but wonder if it was caused by one of the 'sealed ones' that the Beta had told him about. It would make sense, because if it was large enough to cause the cave to rumble, then it should be large enough to really cause a lot of barbarians trouble, because they wouldn't have known how to deal with it. It all made perfect sense to Will. He knew that when these pokemon were sealed away, there wouldn't have been enough technology to actually do something about them. But, Will knew that there wouldn't be any reason that he couldn't be able to capture them. After all, pokemon really were meant to serve people, or just wait around in the wild and produce even more pokemon for would-be trainers to capture. Because that's how the world was and there wouldn't be any other way that it would be. Will smiled to himself as he continued down the seemingly never ending tunnel.  
  
-------------------  
  
Ash's stomach grumbled loudly. Misty, May, Brock, and Pikachu all sweatdropped. Only Sara and Mark seemed unaware that anything had changed. It had rained briefly while they crossed the desert, but now it seemed that the sky was clearing up and would be a clear evening soon. "Can't we stop for dinner?" Ash asked.  
  
"If you want to be something else's dinner, go right ahead," Mark said.  
  
Ash gulped. "A- are there really things that eat people here?"  
  
"There are things that will eat people anywhere," Sara answered. "Just some places have more deadly things than others do."  
  
"But there's nothing like that here, right?" May asked, her nervousness clear in her tone.  
  
"If you'd like to believe that, be my guest," Mark said, calmly. And before he moved another step, Misty had smashed one of her mysterious mallets down on Mark's head. "Ow! What was that for!?"  
  
"Show some compassion at least!" Misty screamed at him.  
  
"What's her problem?" Sara asked. A moment later Sara had just as big of a lump as Mark did.  
  
"I find it best to not try to make Misty angry," Brock said, nervous at how volatile Misty seemed to be.  
  
"Well, even if we don't cook anything, I still need something to eat," Ash complained.  
  
Mark seemed to grumble something under his breath as he walked over to some bushes and yanked something out of the ground. Brock could see that it was a plant of some sort. "This will be something that you can eat while we continue to walk. Nothing around here really eats it, but it's edible," Mark told Ash, as he gave Ash the plant.  
  
"Is it any good?" Ash asked.  
  
"Try it. If you don't like it, then don't eat it. It's all that you'll be getting anyway," Mark told Ash.  
  
Ash just stared after Mark. Then he looked at it, and took a bite of it. Ash chewed it for a minute, then he spat it out crying, "What is this!?"  
  
"If it's what I think it is, it's bitterstem. A plant that tastes so horrible only something starving could possibly manage to get it down. But it's completely safe to eat," Sara answered.  
  
"If you don't want to throw up, probably," Ash muttered.  
  
"Let me try it," Brock offered.  
  
Ash handed the plant to Brock and Brock took a taste of it. It seemed to be a pleasant enough taste for Brock. Until after a few moments when Brock could taste the sap of the plant. It was something that tasted so horrible that Brock couldn't even begin to describe it, except to himself. Even a Gloom doesn't smell as bad as this tastes, Brock thought to himself, spitting out what he had in his mouth. But, it still wasn't as easy to get rid of the taste. The taste was one that seemed to really linger, because as they continued well after night had fully fallen, the taste stayed in Brock's mouth. Brock would have allowed his stomach to reject whatever was in there, but he didn't want to risk mixing a horrible taste with an even worse one. Finally the reached a cave, that seemed to be where Mark and Sara were leading them to. "We'll rest here for the night," Sara said. "We'll rise an hour after the sun is up and head into the cave. We should have plenty of time to complete the re-sealing of Gamma and Delta."  
  
Ash continued to grumble about not having anything to eat. Brock wished that he didn't have only the kind of food that had to be cooked first, because he had to admit that he'd at least like to have something to eat as well. But, he figured that he could survive without food at least until they finished with whatever this re-sealing stuff. Brock looked around. May and Misty were already asleep in their sleeping bags, which surprised Brock because he didn't even see them starting to get the bags out of their packs. Ash seemed to be moaning about having an empty stomach while getting his sleeping bag out. Pikachu was already asleep on Ash's backpack. Sara and Mark seemed somehow comfortable on the rocks by the cave. Brock sighed. He had been standing around too much and so Brock started to get his sleeping bag out and soon was sleeping peacefully.  
  
-------------------  
  
Somehow Jessie, James, and Meowth were already in the artic region. "So, has that compass turned us south yet, James?" Jessie asked.  
  
"No, but it should do that anytime," James promised.  
  
"Well, yous guys better hurry with it, because if we miss this Wild Goose, then we'll need to wait another year for it to appear," Meowth snapped.  
  
-------------------  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think about this? I've been considering sending Team Rocket on a wild goose chase for some time and I thought that now would be a good time for it. Anyway, please let me know what you think about this, and if you don't feel like reviewing on the site, feel free to e-mail me. And I won't reply to an e-mail review if I'm asked not to. So, if you want to e-mail me a review my e-mail address is on my author's page. Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter! 


	8. The rumbling

Pichu Star: Well, if they had cracked the genetic code, wouldn't they have been able to successfully clone the others that they were trying to clone when they started to clone Mewtwo? That's just another thought that I had about that. I agree that it would be nice to whack some people on the head with a mallet, but I guess that that's just not how things really are. Especially because it'd be considered assault. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Crystalstorm21: Sorry about the wait for this chapter and I also apologize for how long the next chapter will probably be. Read towards the end and you'll see why. And it'll take a while for Team Rocket to realize they're on a REAL wild goose chase after a while, because first they actually have to get somewhere up north, right? :) So it'll be a while. Anyway, thanks for the review.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry that its taken so long I've just had a lot going on that's prevented me from completing this. And I had other things to work on that gave me some trouble. Sorry about that. Anyway, here's chapter 7!

Big words I used in this chapter are: (all definitions are taken straight from a dictionary)

Phosphorescence: 1. the property of being luminous at temperatures below incadescence, as from slow oxidation or after exposure to light or other radiation. 2. a luminous appearance resulting from this. 3. any luminous radiation emitted from a substance after the removal of the exciting agent.

- - - - -  
- - - - -

Will watched the Blazeon stop as it began to yawn. Then as it curled up and went to sleep, Will knew that it would be best to let it sleep. There wouldn't be anything that he'd be able to do about it sleeping, and Will had to admit that he was getting a little tired as well. Will turned to his second and said, "Tell the men to get some rest." Will paused as the cave rumbled again. "If they can manage it," Will added.

The man nodded sharply and turned to move down the line telling each person to get what sleep they could. Will wasn't sure how much sleep he'd be able to get himself. Especially because the rumbling, although random, somehow always seemed to be getting stronger. As Will's second returned, Will asked him, "What do you think that the Blazeon evolved from?

Will's second thought for a moment before replying, "Probably an Eevee."

Will nodded to himself. "And how do you think that it evolved to that?"

"I don't know. Maybe a combination of different stones? Like maybe a sun stone and a fire stone that the same time?"

Will thought about that. It was at least something that he hadn't considered. It made sense, but it still didn't tell him what made it evolve. Will knew that he'd either have to puzzle it out, see one evolve, or find out how to get Jack to tell him. Soon, Will was somehow sleeping soundly, and nothing woke him until the biggest rumbling in the cave struck.

- - - - -

Ash sighed. He didn't seem to be able to sleep. For whatever reason, he also didn't feel tired. He stared off into the trees not really looking at anything. Whatever had brought him here was making him feel a very strong urge to continue on. Ash looked at Mark and Sara. There was something about those two that he couldn't place his finger on it, but he knew that they were somehow different than Misty or Brock. Ash shook his head and decided to think of something else. May or Misty? Ash asked himself. How could he have feelings for both? Ash had always thought that he'd only have feelings for one girl and one girl only, but now he had two girls that he was feeling the same thing for. How could this be possible? Ash asked himself. It defied all possible explanation. Ash shook his head. This was never anything that anyone could have prepared him for.

As Ash was deep in thought, a very loud rumbling caused him to jump. He wasn't the only one, but Mark and Sara almost seemed terrified. "We have to go now!" Sara snapped. Ash looked at the sky. It was still a long way away from dawn. Whatever caused that rumble really spooked them, even more than Ash thought was possible.

"Wh- what was that?" Brock asked.

"The reason why we leave now," Mark answered shortly.

Before Ash realized it, they were all moving through the cave. Ash looked back, May was the only one who seemed to still be getting any sleep still, mainly because she was still half-asleep. Misty and Brock were very alert of what was happening in the cave. Ash also noticed that May was still hugging her pillow. Ash shook his head. He really shouldn't have thought of May as doing anything else this early while still being partially asleep. Soon they lost sight of the entrance of the cave and were surrounded by darkness. However, as they continued through the cave, Ash noticed that there seemed to be a light up ahead. As they neared the light, Ash could see that it was plants that were giving off of a strange phosphorescence that seemed to be coming from the plants that were on the walls. Nothing Ash had ever encountered could even be remotely close to this. Ash wasn't certain that he was going to like what may lay at the end of this journey.

- - - - -

Will jumped up. Nothing like that had ever occurred to Will, and he didn't want it to happen again. He felt like the ceiling of the cave was going to fall in on him. He didn't like the feeling that gave him. Will looked at the Blazeon and saw it sniffing the air. The it started to run back the way they had come. Will figured that there was a cave in ahead and their way would be blocked. So, he followed the Blazeon as it moved into another branch that led into a completely different direction. Will just assumed that it was another cave that would eventually go to where he wanted to go, but he just didn't like the feeling that they were going up towards the surface instead of deeper into the caves.

- - - - -

Bill jumps as he hears the song again after so many years of silence. He knows that the pokemon is somewhat nearby, but still is quite a ways away because of how faint the sound is. Bill is really excited and calls up Professor Oak to tell him. Bill doesn't even notice the strange sounds that are accompanying the song.

- - - - -  
- - - - -

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for making this such a short chapter. I just found out yesterday, on August 18, 2004, that my oldest brother Henry was killed. Although he was in the army and in Iraq, I guess this was kinda supposed to not come as a real surprise, but it's not what I really expected to hear. So I'm not going to be working on this for at least a while. So please try to understand why. I also would have made this longer, but it's just that I wanted to get this posted and out of the way so I don't really have to think about it. Anyway, review if you want to, please.


	9. Legends

Pichu Star – Yeah, I think, though, that I'll probably end up having Ash go to the pairing that I'm personally more inclined to myself (which I just VERY recently remembered ), but I know that I'll eventually have a fic in which the other pairing is there. Anyway, I don't think that it's very weird to be your own fan of your OC. I mean, stranger things have happened, right?

Charmeleon – Thanks. For both things. It really means a lot to me.

Author's notes: Well, I actually made this longer than I had intended, but I guess that that just means you get to read more now, huh? Though, it's not much longer, but it's still longer. Anyway, there's not much else that I have to put here, so I guess I'll just start chapter 8.

- - - - -  
- - - - -

Ash is exhausted. They'd been moving as quickly as they could. The phosphorescence was still lighting their path through the caves. Ash wondered how long they'd been moving through the caves. It felt like they'd been moving for a long while now. Ash could see that Misty and Brock were also getting exhausted, but May hadn't really gotten any more alert since they started. She just moved making it obvious of how much asleep she still was. Ash couldn't help but feel worried about her with the thought of what would happen if she fell asleep. As they turned another bend in the cave, Ash knew that they had to stop. No matter what Mark or Sara said, they had to stop if only for a few minutes. Ash didn't really know how they could get Mark or Sara to stop, but Ash had an idea.

After a few moments, Ash just sat down. Ash watched everyone as they continued to walk a little ways away from him, before Sara noticed Ash sitting down, watching them. "What are you doing!?" Sara practically screamed.

Ash ignored the ringing in his ears as he replied, "I'm taking a break that we should have already."

"We don't have time," Mark said. "We need to get you to the Chamber of Light before the seal is broken."

"If we do get there at the pace we're going, we'll be too tired to do anything," Ash snapped. "We need to rest if we're going to be able to do anything."

Ash began to feel uneasy when Sara began glaring at him, but he knew that he needed to hold his ground on this. After a few moments, Mark sighed. "Alright. We'll rest just a few minutes."

Misty and Brock seemed to be the most relieved that they could rest. May sat down, still hugging her pillow. She was the first that Ash realized had fallen asleep, as she began to use him as a pillow. Ash looked around and noticed that Mark and Sara had fallen asleep as well. Both were leaning against each other, so it didn't look like they were asleep at first. Ash figured that they were more tired than they had been willing to admit. Ash felt his eyelids beginning to tug at him, and shortly after that, all of them were sleeping soundly.

- - - - -

Jack looked around the clearing. No one was around that he could tell. Jack would have liked to see the crystalline ball, but there wasn't anything he could do right now. Other than wait for his Blazeon to bring Will and the others that came with him from Team Rocket. Jack couldn't help but feel a little bad for the three he tricked so easily. He had hoped that it would have been more fun to trick them, but since they fell for it so easily, it felt like he'd done something that he shouldn't have and should have been a little more kind to them. Nothing I can do about now, Jack told himself firmly. If they actually have gone there, then if they're actually intelligent, they'll leave soon enough.

Focusing back on his task, he knew that his Blazeon would bring Will here after that last rumble. Jack knew that the seal was breaking faster than anyone has expected. Jack could only wonder what that meant. Jack looked carefully at the stones that the Mew had empowered to guard the crystalline ball. Jack knew that there was one stone that it was all centered around, and if he could move it, then he'd be able to basically unlock the shield that kept anyone and everything from being near the ball. Originally the metallic ball and the crystalline ball had rested side by side, but when the metallic ball had disappeared, there was a panic that the crystalline ball would also disappear. Which was why the shield had been created to keep the crystalline ball safe.

Jack looked at each stone several times. He could feel the minutes passing as he examined each one closely several times. They all looked identical, but Jack knew that if he chose the wrong one, he'd either die or wish he had. At least that's what he'd been told, and Jack had never had a desire to find out if that was true or not. Especially because of how there wouldn't be a way that he'd have a way to avoid the consequences while still doing the action. Finally Jack decided on one. It was more of a random choice than anything else. As Jack touched the stone and moved it away, the field seemed to start to flicker. Eventually, it seemed to just dissipate and vanish. Jack knew now that he had chosen the correct stone. Now when Will got to the crystalline ball, he'd be able to take it and break the seal by capturing one of the sealed ones. Jack left, wondering what it would be like when that happened. Or what events would occur.

- - - - -

May jumped when she was woken up. It took her a moment for her to get her bearings. As it was, she was still a little groggy from just being woken up. After a few moments, however, she was wide-awake as they continued to travel through the cavern. May was certain that it wasn't just a cave. It seemed like it was more of a passageway. Normally she wouldn't really want to go through something like this, but she knew that Ash was going and if she had any hope of winning him over Misty, she'd have to go through this. As it was, she thought that she was finally winning him over, but she knew that her efforts to win Ash's heart could all be wasted if she relaxed her guard with Misty around. May was certain that Ash was at least infatuated with Misty. If he had any deeper feelings for her, May knew she wouldn't stand a chance, so she wouldn't allow herself to consider Ash feeling anything else towards Misty. If she did, then she knew that she would just give up.

May couldn't help but feeling more uneasy about traveling further into the cavern, but the feeling seemed to be getting worse and she was doing her best to not let so much as a whimper escape her. Though, she knew that she'd let out a frightened sound, so she was doing her best to stay silent no matter how uneasy she felt. Though, after a little while, they felt another rumble, even worse than the one they had last night, and not just because they were in a cavern. May couldn't help but letting out a scream. When the rumbling stops, May realizes that she had grabbed hold of Ash's arm during the earthquake. After a moment for her mind to process what happened, she lets go blushing fiercely.

"Sorry," May says quickly.

"It's all right," Ash answers.

May turns to Ash to find him smiling at her. May can't help but blush even more. She can feel her entire face turning crimson. She wonders if her face will ever return to its original color. Until she notices Misty glaring at her. May knows that she probably got another point with Ash with her doing what she did unintentionally, but anything that would help her beat Misty, so she smiles at Misty, making her glare even harder. May begins whistling to herself quietly, despite of her uneasy feeling.

- - - - -

Ash was surprised at May's reaction. All he knew was that there was another earthquake, albeit a worse quake than the one that occurred last night. Ash only heard May scream a moment before she grabbed his arm. Then after the rumbling was over, it seemed to take her a moment to realize what she'd done. Ash could see May's face growing red. Ash assumes it's embarrassment, so he smiles at her, hoping that it might make her feel a little less uneasy about it. He actually had been wondering when she'd actually cry out from the pressure that he could see building up since they continued moving.

"Sorry," May apologizes.

"It's all right," Ash assures May.

Ash has no clue why May's face grew even redder when she looked at him for a moment before turning away again. Ash just figures that it's something that he wasn't going to understand, and he should just let it remain that way. Ash sighs softly, so only he would know that he sighed. Ash really would have preferred to just let it remain as it was. May grabbing a hold of the nearest person when her fear broke through her fragile hold on being calm. If that's the case, then why does it make me feel like this? Ash couldn't help but wondering. All he knew was that May grabbing his arm like that set up a swirl of feelings that was pummeling his stomach from the inside. Either that or an entire swarm of Butterfrees had taken up residence in his stomach.

Ash just hoped that he'd be able to sort out in his mind before too long. Either that, or having this little adventure end quickly so that way he could take a break from his pokemon journeys and have some time to himself. Maybe doing a little light training, but nothing much. Ash is so wrapped up with his thoughts that he doesn't realize that Misty is walking next to him. It wasn't until she said anything that he noticed that she was next to him.

"What was that all about?" Misty asked.

Ash jumped. He was startled that Misty was there. When the fact that she had asked him a question registered in his mind, Ash quickly replied, "Nothing."

"I see," was Misty's reply, as she walked away.

Weird, Ash thought to himself. He knew now that there was no way that he'd be able to understand women. Yeah, he might have a few ideas occasionally, but overall, he knew that he'd never understand them. Ash looked at him other companions. Brock was at least more clueless on how to handle women, as he would chase after any pretty girl he saw, even when they flatly reject him. Though, what occurred between him and Professor Ivy was still something that no one seemed to know. Mark seemed to be someone who might know as much as Ash, possibly more, but Ash figured that he'd probably want to wait and make certain of that first, before he made a fool of himself even more than he had already.

Ash shook his head. He should just focus on what he was brought here to do. Then after he was done, he would have plenty of time to sort out his feelings and hopefully, something else wouldn't come up like this did. Ash just hoped that things would finally calm down once this was over. Ash then noticed out of the corner of his eye that Misty seemed to be smiling to herself over something. Ash shook his head again. Whether or not he was imagining that, he shouldn't even ask. It would probably lead him down the train of thoughts that he was trying to avoid. Ash sighed, hopefully this would end at least for a while after this was over.

- - - - -

Will knew that they were moving away from what they had been heading towards earlier. The only reason he had to support his theory was that the oppressive feeling was dissipating. Where, it had earlier been growing more and more. Will wondered how close they really had been to what generated that feeling. If they were still a long way away, Will wasn't sure about him taking all of his men with him. Because if even he was getting uneasy, he didn't want to have to kill some of his men because it would just be a waste.

Suddenly, Will noticed that there seemed to be a light ahead of them. Will wondered if they were finally through the caves and on to their next destination, or if they had backtracked for whatever reason. Will hoped that they didn't come back without a cause, otherwise he might just have to kill Jack when this is all over. No matter what that pokemon that invited him here thought, Will was only here to capture the pokemon for Team Rocket. Will knew that if he tried to keep these pokemon for himself, he'd somehow screw it up like so many others. Even Giovanni screwed up when he tried to clone Mew. There wasn't anything that could go right, unless it was someone else who took the fall; and Will was going to make certain that it wasn't him who took that fall. Because it was a long way before he would land, and it might be too far for him to get out.

Will kept watching the opening of the cavern come closer. As they neared, Will was able to make out some of the surroundings. He could tell that it was a forest that they would be going to, but he couldn't tell if it was the forest he had left earlier or not. It was morning, he could tell that much from the light. When they reached the opening to the cave, Will saw Jack waiting. "What's the meaning of this?" Will snapped, not caring that he was relying on Jack to finish this mission.

"The chosen one of Lugia will reach the Sealing Crystal before you'll be able to make it to it. So, after the seal is restored, you'll just have to capture one of the sealed ones in this," Jack said, pointing to a pokeball that seemed to be made half out of ruby and the other half out of sapphire. "When you do that, the seal will be unable to contain so much power and the seal will break. This is the only way now that we can release them."

Will smiled. Now that he had been given the reason, he'd be able to reason with himself to keep Jack alive, if that boy didn't get in the way. Will picked the ball up, and said, "Thank you. I'll be sure to do that," Will told Jack. "But, I want to know how far I'll have to go."

"It isn't very far, but you will need to be the only one who enters through the seal. Otherwise, the chosen one of Lugia will sense it. Even if it's just you, he might still sense it, but it won't be enough to recognize it. So, it might be best if your men left the island. My master will ensure them a safe departure."

Will figured that Jack realized what was happening, and was trying to find a way out of the trap that had been laid. "I'm sorry, but I'll need them to wait for me before we can leave. You see, I don't know what will happen after the seal is broken and I may need my men here to help keep everyone safe. I'm also quite sure that you don't know what will happen. So, I know that there isn't any argument that you can make about this," Will answered smugly.

Jack glared at Will, but nodded slowly. Will knew he had beaten Jack and Jack knew he couldn't escape the trap laid by Team Rocket. Will laughed inside. This was going to raise himself in his boss' eyes. If Will was careful, he might even find a legendary pokemon here that Giovanni would generously reward him with. Will knew that this was going to be something that went down in the history of Team Rocket. Jack seemed smart, and if Will played his hand correctly, Jack could easily reach high in Team Rocket. And after they had finished with this operation, Will would make certain that Jack told them how and what a Blazeon evolved from. That would further increase the value of this mission.

- - - - -

Mewtwo sighed. It had been a long journey, but he'd finally arrived. It was an island that he hadn't heard of before, and one that he didn't even know existed. He had brought with him all of the cloned pokemon, but he didn't know where on the island they could settle. Even the young pokemon were wanting a place where they could stay and call home. Mewtwo had already allowed a few to leave his group and go off on their own. Mewtwo didn't want them to, but he also didn't want to force them to stay where they didn't want to. As Mewtwo neared the island, he saw three pink things streaking towards him.

When they arrived he saw that they were all Mew. So, the ones that I was cloned from are already here. Mewtwo declares.

The Mew looked at each other, seemingly confused. Then one, who seemed to be the leader of the three asked, Who are you? You seem different from the other males that we know.

Other males? Mewtwo thought. Had he finally found where the ones he had been cloned from originated? I am Mewtwo. Cloned from Mew

Apparently the other Mew found this hilarious and began laughing their heads off. Which only made Mewtwo extremely angry. Tell me where I am NOW! Mewtwo ordered them.

Their reaction was to streak towards the island so fast that it took Mewtwo a moment to realize that they had gone. Mewtwo sighed. He might run into them again, or he might encounter these 'males' that they had commented about. At the very least, he might have found a home for his cloned family at last. That thought alone was able to put Mewtwo's temper to a close. He would finally be able to relax.

- - - - -

The Beta stretched her wings. There wasn't much to do now that the chosen one had arrived, but she couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't relax. The Legendaries were gathering, all for the weakest of the Legendaries. Even some pokemon that weren't legendary, at least to other pokemon, had been called. But, she still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something that they still needed to finish. Something that was going to go terribly wrong. The Beta lifted her head as her closest friend neared where she was resting.

"Hello, Mar!" He called.

Mar sighed. She never really liked that name, but it had been a source of pride for her that it had been given by the humans who left the island. She never was able to understand why they had seemed to say it with such contempt. It always seemed such a lovely name to her, even though she didn't really like it. "Hello!" She called back.

"Thinking again?"

"Yes. Something feels out of place."

"You feel it too huh?"

"Grime, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I just hope that it isn't what I fear."

Mar sighed. She knew perfectly well what it probably was. Even though the chosen one had arrived with plenty of time to reseal the sealed ones, things just didn't feel like they had when it had happened so many other times.

"But, I came to tell you that your son seems to be up to something again," Grime said. "He's been avoiding the Mew lately and has refused to appear at any gathering that any pokemon request his presence. I think that he may be trying to break the seal again."

"Yes, but remember why he does this. He desires revenge on the humans who nearly killed him. The humans that gave us these lovely names," Mar answered.

Grime looked at Mar quizzically. Mar knew that Grime thought that although the names sounded lovely to them, the humans probably thought that it wasn't quite so lovely. Mar refused to believe that the names were any less beautiful than she believed them to be. "I think that he may be trying again to break the seal. I think that he even brought several outsiders to the island again," Grime told Mar.

Mar knew that this was more than her son had done before. "Be that as it may, my servant, Mark, is with the chosen one. On their way to the Sealing Crystal. There is no way that we can reach them. If any of this is going to release the sealed ones, then we both know that it will only happen when the wanderer makes a friend. There is no way that the seal can be broken if the wanderer remains friendless."

"But, the Mew say that nearly happened four years ago," Grime said. "And it was only a matter of time before it would happen."

Mar sighed. She knew that Grime was right, but what could they do about that?

- - - - -

Jack laughed to himself after his Blazeon took Will back in the cave. Jack knew Will thought that he'd be able to trap him, but Jack knew that when that ball was used, something that Will didn't expect would happen. There wouldn't be anything that could save him or his men. At least since Jack's master had found a way to get the Metallic ball to become lost. A very easy trick. Just convince a young Mew that it wouldn't hurt to play with it, and soon enough, it was lost in the sea. No one ever knew about it, especially since the Mew was too scared of what might happen. And it would never return to the island. Jack could hardly wait for those who had treated his master so poorly would pay for that.

- - - - -

Misty sighed. She knew that what happened earlier between Ash and May didn't really mean to Ash, at least not that she could tell. As far as she could see, his heart was still open, so she knew that she might be able to slide in it, if she was careful enough. She couldn't think of anything that she'd be able to do while they were in this creepy cave on this weird island. Misty was just glad that there hadn't been any bugs around. She wasn't sure of how much of that she could take.

Suddenly, they walked out into a chamber that seemed to be carved straight out of the rock. One moment the walls were rough, natural cave walls, then it was obvious that it had been once occupied by humans. As they walked along, Misty noticed some pictures on the wall. Misty wasn't sure, but she figured that it was probably some sort of writing system like hieroglyphics, except these pictures seemed very detailed and each one almost seemed to represent a story in of itself. "What are these?" Misty asked.

Mark was the one who answered. "Those are the carvings from the Mew. They saw the day that the sealed ones would break free. It was said that the only way to save the world after that was by the Crystalline ball and the Metallic ball. Created by the fifth chosen one, they were to hold the pokemon that had been sealed. But, the seal would only be broken by the events that occur after the Wanderer finds a friend. Until then, the seal will remain closed. Holding the sealed ones inside."

Misty let her breath out, when she realized that she had been holding it for a moment. This was much more than she had expected. She thought that it might be some sort of history, made by people. But, she never thought that it might have been made by pokemon, or that it would be a prophecy. All that just amazed her at how intricate each detail was done.

- - - - -  
- - - - -

Author's Notes: Well, that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think about it. And, any guesses on what the wanderer is, or who it is? If you have any thoughts, please let me know! I'm also open to any flames you may have about this, so please leave me a review!


	10. Inside the Seal

HPIY Fan: Thanks. I'll try to update more than I have, but thanks all the same.

Jinenji: Um, sorry, no. Jack's not the wanderer, but if you can't figure it out after this chapter, well, let's just say that I'll be a little surprised with that. Especially since I try to make it obvious without actually saying it. Anyway, if you can't figure it out, then you'll just have to wait about one or two more chapters to find out.

Crystalstorm: Well, don't worry about how long it takes you to review. I'm happy just to receive a review.

Pichu Star: Thanks. I worked on trying to keep tenses consistent in a scene and not jump around in the middle of a paragraph, but I'm not sure of how well I did. So, please let me know what you think.

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so long. I've just been really busy and haven't been able to set aside much time for my fanfiction. Anyway, I'll be working on this for about three more chapters; at least that's what I'm planning on. There might though be about one or two more, but no more than that. Please bear with me, as I'll probably have long periods between chapters, especially with the semester having started already, but I'll try to minimize that as much as I can. And on a side note, if I'm focusing on a specific pokemon, (i.e. Mewtwo) I'll have the pokemon talk as if they knew English. So, don't think much about that please. Anyway, enjoy chapter nine!

Note on dialogue (because this won't allow me to use what I used to use):

Regular dialogue - "text"  
telepathy dialogue - _text_

* * *

Bill sighs. It's been at least a day since he'd heard the sounds of the mysterious pokemon again and nothing since then. But, Bill figures that it may be being wary, as he remembers the last time that it came by. Team Rocket attacked it and scared it away. Bill could easily understand why it would be wary right now, and he couldn't blame it; whatever it was. 

Bill gets up from his computer, tired of looking over data that he'd collected about the mysterious pokemon's language. He'd made very little progress with it, and it was starting to give him a headache as he looked at it. Bill walked over to the balcony that he had been on when he was so close to the pokemon that one time. Bill notices another mist is forming over the ocean again. Bill sighs. Another thing he didn't really want to do. Now he'd need to cover the equipment that he kept on the balcony in case he pokemon returned, otherwise it'd get damaged.

Bill starts muttering to himself about how he'd just like to take a break from this vigilance that he'd assigned himself. As Bill pulled up the canvas covering over the equipment, he hears the sounds of the mysterious pokemon, very close. Bill nearly drops the canvas, but instead, he pulls it off of the equipment, not caring now if it gets damaged, because he knows that this might be the only other chance he could get to meet this pokemon.

* * *

Mewtwo glares around as he lands with the other cloned pokemon. When he'd been still a distance away from the island, it'd looked like there wasn't much around, but now there was a whole lot of activity going on. He saw several Mew zooming around; looking as frantic as Mewtwo had ever seen a pokemon. Mewtwo would have asked what was going on, but before he could even think to ask anything, a giant white bird flies down and lands in front of him and asks, "Why aren't you preparing with the other Mew?" 

Mewtwo glares at this pokemon. Who did it think it was, anyway? _I am Mewtwo. I might have been cloned from Mew, but I do not know what is going on,_ Mewtwo replies, ready to defend himself and his 'family' if necessary.

"So, you have arrived, Mewtwo the only male Mew not born in the usual means," the bird states. "Come. We must hurry. The wanderer is about to make a friend. We must prepare for the sealed ones to break free."

_I will go nowhere, until you tell me everything I wish to know,_ Mewtwo declares. _I don't care what you think, but I will not be subject to anything you tell me. If I need to, I will go elsewhere to find a home for us._

The bird spreads it's wing, making Mewtwo step back one pace involuntarily. "If you wish to have a home that might remain safe, you will help us. Because if the sealed ones break free, then nothing on this world will be safe at all."

Mewtwo glares at the bird. Mewtwo doesn't feel the need to attack the bird, but he also isn't really interested in what the bird is telling him what it wants him to do. Then there was the part about the bird seeming to know about him, since it seems to have been expecting him. What was going on, Mewtwo can't help but wonder.

"Mewtwo, we should help," the pikachu tells him.

"Yes. This might be the best place for us to settle," the meowth adds.

Mewtwo looks at them. Out of all the pokemon that he'd cloned, these were the two that he trusted the most, and he also listened to them whenever they said, since he considered them valuable advisors to help him make important decisions.

"We're all tired of traveling, and we haven't come across a place like this before," pikachu continues. "I'm sure that helping them out won't be very bad."

"Besides, we all would like you to have a place where you can rest. You may think that you're hiding it perfect from us, but we see how much of your strength you drain just moving us all around," meowth comments. "We're worried that you might use up all of your power before you decide on a place for all of us to call home."

Mewtwo is taken back by this. Although he can read minds, he hasn't used his telepathic powers except with humans and pokemon that have attacked them. So, he never knew this about his family. He never knew that they were worried about him. Mewtwo himself had felt his power diminish, but he'd only thought that it was just something that happened normally. Since, there had been other times when his powers had become diminished, but it always had been temporarily. As Mewtwo thinks about this, he realizes that what the meowth told him was true. For the past several months, they'd often stop moving earlier, and the time of how when they moved continually became shorter. Mewtwo wasn't sure he liked admitting this, but he knew that he might kill himself if he continued doing this.

_Fine. What do you need me to help with?_

* * *

Misty sighs. They've been walking for so long, Misty assumes it's getting close to sunset. Since she can't tell what time it is, she knows she can only guess as to how long they've been walking. Misty jumped in surprise when she bumped into Sara. Misty quickly looked around and saw that everyone else had stopped. Before Misty could say anything, Mark announced, "From beyond this point, only Ash is allowed to go. This is the edge of the seal. Only the chosen one is allowed to enter, and Ash will know if someone enters the seal after him. At which point he'll feel the need to kill that person, and he won't be in control of himself until the intruders are dead. It won't be a pretty sight, and several chosen ones have gone mad just from that experience, and the sealed ones are drawn to the scent of blood." 

Misty swallowed a knot that suddenly appeared in her throat. Misty only hoped that Ash would be all right, and that there wouldn't be someone who entered the seal after he does. Misty looks and can see that May is worried about the same thing that she is. Misty then moves over to May and whispered to her, "Regardless of who Ash chooses, we should wait for him together."

"Okay," May replied. "But only until he gets back here safely."

Misty nodded. She didn't expect anything else. Misty just hoped that they could go back to fighting over Ash, since he could just as easily die in the attempt at renewing the seal, or in trying to leave, since neither Mark or Sara had said anything about Ash being safe on his return trip. Misty could only watch helplessly as Ash walked through the seal. Misty could tell that he passed through it, since there was a ripple effect; almost like a rock causes the surface of a lake to ripple when it enters, but this time with no splash.

Misty sat down next to May. They both waited silently. Brock paced back and forth, while Mark and Sara both whispered to each other. Misty wanted to yell at either of them for being so clam about it, but she was certain that they were worried also, because they had dedicated their lives to protecting this seal, and if it was broken, then they probably would feel completely responsible for it, and whatever they had planned to happen in their lives wouldn't happen the way that they wanted it to. That and their homes would also be lost, as well as everyone else's. At least if the sealed ones were as powerful as Mark and Sara both said they were. Misty started to fall asleep when the cave suddenly started to shake violently, and dust started to float down from the ceiling. Misty screamed without knowing what she was doing, or even realizing that May was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

Ash looked at where the edge of the seal was. It didn't really seem to be anything remarkable, but the one thing that Ash could tell was that there was dust up to where the seal was supposed to be, while where the seal was, that was where the dust ended. It was too perfect a line for there to be anything else that could have caused the dust to be blown away or to be just removed. Ash was a little nervous about what other effects of him being inside of the seal. 

Ash tentatively reached out his hand and touched the barrier. The barrier rippled as his hand moved through. Ash then took a step forward and suddenly his mind was attacked by sudden awareness of everything around him. Ash could tell that there was a slow dripping of water two meters to his right without looking. Ash could tell that the sealed ones had stopped moving around. They seemed to have sensed something, but they weren't close enough for Ash to worry about them. He could tell that his goal was just up ahead, and he shouldn't be encountering either of the sealed ones. Ash began to move forward, noticing that everything that he saw was tinted red. It was almost like he was looking through something that was red, but still clear enough that he could see through it.

Ash hoped that he wouldn't have to stay here too long. Ash had the feeling that the red tinted vision could have played a part in the other chosen ones going mad. Ash didn't know how fast he was going, but he was surprised to see how quickly he got out of the cave. However, when Ash walked out of the cave, he noticed that he had entered a large cavern, or it would have been a cavern, except that Ash could tell that it was man-made. The walls were too smooth to be natural. Ash could have sworn that this place had once been lived in, but he knew that the seal had been here, which made that not possible. Ash looked at the wooden table that looked like it had just been made. Or was it? Ash shook his head. The insides of the seal just made him on edge constantly, and he wasn't feeling very good about it.

Ash continued walking through what seemed like stone corridors, not really sure where he was going, but it felt like he was going the right way. Ash looked around at the various decorations that were placed around. Most were in pieces or had been torn apart, but every now and then, he'd see one that was just crumpled to the floor, or knocked into a corner, but was still in one piece. Ash hoped that that was all that he'd see. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky, since as he turned the next corner, he saw a corpse. He could see that it was a man who seemed to be in his mid-thirties, but Ash could tell by his clothes that he'd probably been dead for a really long time. Ash wondered if the seal not only kept the two sealed ones in it, but also kept things from decaying. Ash wasn't sure how accurate he was, but he thought that that was probably what had happened.

Ash continued walking, but he couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen. Really bad. Ash couldn't shake the feeling, but it just seemed to get stronger. Ash started to see more and more corpses. Several seemed like they were returning from the direction that he was heading in. Ash hoped that he wouldn't end up like them. There were even several pokemon corpses, but not quite so many as people. Some Ash could tell really died in a violent manner. Is that what some of the other chosen had done? Ash shook his head to clear the thought. He really needed to remain focused. He couldn't allow any distractions. Especially if they might cause him to end up like all those whose bodies were around him. Ash suddenly realized that Pikachu was starting to get worried. That stopped Ash dead in his tracks. How could he tell what his pokemon was feeling? Of course Pikachu was shaking, but Ash knew that he should only be able to speculate, and not know for a certainty. Is this another effect of being in this seal? Ash wondered.

If so, he knew that he'd better hurry up so he could leave it entirely. Otherwise, Ash wondered if he'd keep his mind in one piece. As it was, Ash was wondering if him going crazy was just another effect of the seal as well. Neither option seemed to be very appealing, so Ash just started to walk a little quicker, until he was moving at a light jog. Not going very fast, but still much faster than he had been going when he'd started along.

Ash then noticed that there were sections of the walls that had been smashed. Ash only realized them when he had to keep from tripping on the debris. Ash then stopped and looked back. Ash he did, he noticed that there were several places in the walls that had been knocked down. Gaping holes in the walls that showed that something powerful had been through there. Ash then turned and started moving again, careful not to trip, but also going again at a jog, so he could get through this as quickly as he could.

Ash began to hear water trickling, and he couldn't help but wonder what was making the sound. Ash knew that he probably would soon find out, as the sound was growing louder. As he approached it, he saw that it was a waterfall falling down, completely covering the entire corridor that he was in. Ash then moved through it, and had to stop at what he saw. It seemed a statue of a young girl, about his age, with a bird piercing her shoulder with its talons. Ash looked at the bird. It was large and almost seemed to be alive. However, Ash couldn't help to note to himself that it was very ugly. Ash was sure that a Venusaur was much prettier than that bird, but despite its appearance, Ash then looked at the girl, and gave a start when he noticed that only her skin seemed to be a statue. Her clothes weren't stone. Ash then wondered what had happened.

_She was the first chosen. The one who gave her life to protect those she cared about._

Ash looked around him, startled. He wasn't sure if he actually heard something or not, but he wasn't getting very comfortable here. "Wh- who said that?" Ash asked, wishing that his voice wasn't quavering like it was.

_I did._

Ash looked at the bird and saw that it's eyes seemed to glimmer, even though they appeared to be made out of stone. "Who are you?" Ash breathed in wonderment.

_I one of the Alpha. The first pokemon to have been created._

Ash then looked at the girl. "Who is she?"

_I told you. She was the first chosen. She knew that Gamma and Delta needed to be contained if we were to keep the world from being destroyed. She gave her life to become the center figure of the seal. It is her power that needs to be recharged now. You will be the focal point when that occurs. However, the time of the seal is growing short. She will awaken soon. After that, the seal will be lost forever._

Ash stared at the bird, shocked. "Why?"

_Because she was the only one who has been willing to give up so much. She even gave up the one that she loved for this. He died soon after, because he couldn't live without her, but if she is to recreate this seal, it won't be strong enough to contain Gamma and Delta. One or the other, maybe, but not both. That is why the third chosen one created the Crystalline and Metallic balls. They were designed to capture the two sealed here. After they're captured, though, their power will return to the earth from which they came from._

"What should I do?" Ash asked.

_First you need to know why. Then you will be able to know what and how. Come. I will show you the past that none but those on this island remember. The past that was forgotten by those who hated pokemon from the very start._

Ash gulped, but walked over to the other foot of the Alpha, and reached his hand to grasp the talon. Ash sucked in air sharply when he felt his mind being pulled into the Alpha's. Ash's and the bird's mind seemed to merge into one single consciousness. As they became more and more together into one mind, a picture of a memory appeared in front of Ash.

* * *

Will signaled everyone to stop. He could tell that they were all on the edge of the seal. Nothing else could have made the dust stop on such a perfect line. Will knew that he wanted to go in right away, but he was feeling a little tired, and he wanted to be as alert as he could be. Will then called out to his men that they would be resting her for a while. They were to make themselves as comfortable as they could. Will wondered what would be in store for him when he woke up and went inside the seal. Will shrugged it off, knowing that he shouldn't worry about it, since he'd find out when he got up. 

Will also had a few other things that he had to push out of his mind before he was able to just concentrate on sleeping. Such as how he let the pokemon return to the surface, after it seemed to be getting really fidgety and seemed to be very excited for some reason. Will thought that he knew why it was excited. It was getting to be near a pokemon that hadn't been seen under the sky for a really long time. Will wasn't even sure that the one who brought him here knew how long, but as usual thinking about that pokemon also brought up thoughts about it's evolution, which made him wonder more. Until Will just thought about how he'd get out of the cave with the flashlights that he had brought with him, and the few pokemon that could help light up the cave for him. Eventually, Will was able to drift off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Jack sighed. He'd just reported to his master that their plan had been initiated. After thousands of years, the seal would finally be broken. Jack smiled in contentment. Although he knew that he'd be dead soon, he was pleased that he'd been able to help out his master. He now knew that he wouldn't have any regrets afterwards. However, movement in the corner of his eye made him look at the Blazeon that had chosen him to be its trainer since he'd been born. The Blazeon had returned and was jumping up and down, obviously very excited. Why, Jack couldn't begin to fathom. All he really knew was that the Blazeon was older than his master, and had been willing to go along with their plan, but Jack was sure that it wasn't excited because it hadn't shown and amount of excitement from anything else. Even though Jack had wanted to be closer to the Blazeon when he was younger, he hadn't been able to get very close to it, and now with it acting excited, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He knew that something was going to happen that the Blazeon was really wanting, but other than that, he had no idea of what was going on with the Blazeon.

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth were just above the island. Although they couldn't see it yet, they were sure that they were back. They were in their balloon, discussing what they would do to the kid that had sent them on that stupid wild goose chase. Especially since they didn't find any wild geese. Although, James was still certain that they had just been in the wrong location. Such as just one more snowdrift over and they'd be able to see it. 

"Okay, so dis is what we have so far. We throw a net over that kid, and tie him down. Then we grab any pokemon that's nearby," Meowth stated.

"Brilliant! We always come up with the best plans!" Jessie exclaimed. Conveniently forgetting all of the times that those plans have failed.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, this chapter's finally done. I was thinking of doing a bit more, but I think that it's long enough, and I've wasted too much time not getting this up as it is. Again, I'm sorry that it took so long, but I'll just throw in a preview of what I'll have in the next chapter. I'll have it a paragraph long, so it won't take too long. And also, keep in mind that the preview may be subject to editing when I write the next chapter, but then general idea of the paragraph will remain the same. So here it is. 

Preview:

Milikia sighed. She didn't like how the others treated the young of the Alpha. Only she and a few others seemed to really care about them. And about the shield that protected them from the destroyers. She only hoped that others would begin to realize this. Even after the shield had been erected to protect them, they could still see the devastation that the destroyers were creating on the world. Milikia hoped that what she had found in the mountain nearby would help them, but she knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up. As it is, she was only sixteen, while most of the others were much older. She just wasn't really sure if anyone would actually listen to her, or if what she believed should happen with humans and pokemon would actually happen or if it was just a mere dream that would one day fade away.


	11. A forgotten history

Amin Vanima Mellonea: Thanks. Well, here's the chapter that you wanted to see.

Chris Bennett: Yeah, thanks.

Author's Notes: This chapter will pretty much be Ash 'learning what he has to.' So, all but a few of the characters will not appear after this chapter. If anyone wants to create a fic using characters and the storyline from this chapter feel free to. I'm just doing this to kinda create a feel for everything. And also with events that will happen after this chapter. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 10!

Verbal dialogue – "Word"

Telepathy dialogue – _Word_

* * *

Ash felt like he was floating for a time as the picture began to get bigger and bigger. Soon the picture had encompassed him all around. Ash looked at his surroundings. He was in a desolate field. Sudden movement caught his eye. As he looked closer he saw four orange and very ugly large birds. They all seemed to be very injured. However, in spite of those injuries, they were starting to get up. Ash wondered how badly they had been hurt and by what. 

Since they also weren't any pokemon that Ash had seen before, and that they had a very strong resemblance with the bird part of the statue, Ash could only assume that they were the Alpha. Though, Ash could tell that they were much larger than the statue, Ash wondered if that meant something important.

The birds were finally standing, although one was having a little difficulty staying that way. Three of them turned to leave, each in a different direction, but one of the birds started calling out to its companions. They turned and seemed to be having a debate. Ash wondered what they were talking about. Could it be that that last one doesn't want them to leave each other, Ash asked himself.

_He wanted them all to stay together so they could protect themselves next time_. a voice said in Ash's mind.

Ash panicked at first, but then he realized that it must be the statue that was talking to him. However that was happening. Ash tried to speak, but couldn't get anything out.

_Relax. Just think about what you want to say and I'll know. You won't be able to speak right now, because you really aren't here. You're just seeing this scene that happened long before even I hatched. Relax and think what you want to say._

Why does it want them to stay together? Ash blurted, nearly interrupting the voice.

_Because the Gamma and Delta are still around. They don't want this to happen again._

What happened to them? Ash thought at who or whatever was speaking into his mind.

_Gamma and Delta. The third and fourth pokemon that were created. They are the Alpha the first pokemon that ever existed. They are even older than humans. The Beta were the second pokemon that existed, but they didn't have any strength at this time. They were barely able to live during this time, but we need to focus on the Alpha right now. Please try to this questions less. There isn't much time._

Ash agreed with the voice. The Alpha were already moving towards a column of smoke that Ash hadn't noticed before in the distance. Ash didn't move, but the surrounding scenery seemed to move on it's own, allowing Ash to stay the same amount of distance from the Alpha. As the column of smoke grew larger, Ash could see that there were ruins of buildings that had just finished burning. There only seemed to be a few survivors. None of which were free from any injuries. In total Ash saw two older men, one woman, one young man, two boys, and three girls. All of them were crying over the deaths of their loved ones. Ash couldn't help but feel sorry for them, and wonder why that happened.

_It happened because Gamma and Delta were not able to control their power. Because of this, they roamed around destroying anything and everything that they came across. This was the only human settlement with any survivors._

Ash was taken aback by that. The only settlement that had any human survivors? Did that mean that these were all ancestors of his? Ash wasn't sure that he really wanted an answer to that.

The Alpha began moving rubble and uncovered three infants and two children still alive. Which brought the count up to fourteen. The children were both a boy and a girl, but Ash couldn't tell about the infants. The people that had lost their homes seemed to welcome the Alpha when they found more survivors that were going to survive thanks to the help of the Alpha.

Ash then watched as the Alpha led the humans away towards the east. Ash saw several days moving by as they continued to travel. Then before Ash realized it, they were in an area lush with vegetation. Ash saw that there was plenty of plant life to sustain the people long enough for them to be able to start making new homes. And the only part of the surrounding area that wasn't flat was a large mountain off in the distance that Ash could tell was still an active volcano.

Ash then saw the scenery moving away from him as he heard the voice tell him, _After they found a place to live, the Alpha set up an area of protection that would enable them to live without worrying about Gamma or Delta. Or in other words, they sealed Gamma and Delta outside of that area._

Ash started to wonder if Gamma and Delta were the sealed ones currently where he was. Or if they were something like descendants of those two pokemon. Either way, Ash didn't receive an answer to that thought. Whether the voice didn't know or that Ash would learn soon enough, Ash couldn't say. All he could tell was that he didn't know right now.

Ash watched as the Alpha flew up and an energy field started to spread. It created a dome surrounding much of the area. It also stopped short of the mountain, which seemed to be losing its activity. Ash suddenly realized that time was starting to speed up. He watched as the settlement began to grow. Then he saw people that obviously resented the fact that they lived with pokemon.

As a trainer, Ash couldn't help but feel sorry for the pokemon that were being hurt. However, it never seemed to be a really big event. Not something that really happened all too often, but it was still too often for Ash to feel comfortable with it. However, Ash began to wonder about the volcano. And if it would erupt after it's been silent for such a short amount of time.

_True that it hasn't erupted in a while, but by now it won't erupt again. At least it hasn't yet. Even to the day when you arrived at the mountain, it hasn't erupted. Don't worry about it. You will soon see these people through the eyes of the first chosen one. She will guide you to the answer that you seek. Let her past choices guide you through this time that has been lost to the past. Even now, few really know about what had happened. You will learn what you need to, or you will fail along with the seal. Only you may now know what you need to do. During this time, you will have to lose yourself within her. Only then will you be able to see clearly enough to find what you need to do. I will not be able to speak to you until this is over. Until then, I hope that you can learn what you have to._

* * *

Milikia yawned as she got up. She still had several things she had to do before she could relax like this. She got up from where she had taken her nap. She walked over to the bucket of water and washed her face with it. She then took the bucket outside, emptied it and walked over to the well where she'd be able to fill it up. On her way, one of the juvenile Alpha swooped down near her. She smiled. Although they were very ugly, Milikia still thought that they were beautiful in their grace when they flew. She finished with getting the water from the stream that ran through the village and hoped that she'd be able to make it home before anyone knew that she was outside. 

Unfortunately on her way home, three of the worst of the group that she was opposed to were waiting for her. "You still think that pokemon are here to help us?" The largest of them sneered.

"Of course. If you'd go to the edge of the seal, you'd see the devastation caused by the destroyers, Gamma and Delta," Milikia returned.

"Well, that's if you believe what they tell you. Of course I believe that the Alpha are the ones that created Gamma and Delta, which then means that they are the creators of all that destruction. They only are helping us because they think that were good servants."

If what they said was true then Milikia knew that she was at the wrong end of things, but even if she was, she knew that those who did think that they were supposed to be merely servants of the Alpha were not going about it as they should. Attacking the pokemon was not going to solve anything. Because then the pokemon would fight back, which would then in turn make more resentment between humans and pokemon. Milikia really didn't know all of what she should do. She then pushed past the men, not saying anything in return, knowing that anything she said wouldn't have any effect, and there was more that she still had to do.

Milikia returned home and set the water down and began cleaning the dust that always seemed to settle on every thing before the night was over. Then she began to make certain that the food for her family would be finished before they returned from working in the field. Milikia then sat down and began putting her thoughts down on paper. She often did that so she could clear her head and think her problems through clearly. While she was writing, her Blazeon, Blazer, began rubbing it's head against her leg. She was surprised so much that a line went through the words that she had written. Milikia stopped writing and picked up Blazer. He was her closest friend. They had been born on the same day and had been nearly inseperable. "Do you think that the Alpha only want us as their servants?" Milikia asked Blazer. Blazer shook his head. Milikia laughed. Of course he wouldn't think that. They had been together too long to doubt what the other believed.

Milikia sighed. She didn't like how the others treated the young of the Alpha. Only she and a few others seemed to really care about them. And about the shield that protected them from the destroyers. She only hoped that others would begin to realize this. Even after the shield had been erected to protect them, they could still see the devastation that the destroyers were creating on the world. Milikia hoped that what she had found in the mountain nearby would help them, but she knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up. As it is, she was only sixteen, while most of the others were much older. She just wasn't really sure if anyone would actually listen to her, or if what she believed should happen with humans and pokemon would actually happen or if it was just a mere dream that would one day fade away.

Milikia shook her head. She shouldn't think like that. Too much was at stake. Even though the rest of her family all believed that they were supposed to be servants to the Alpha, Milikia felt that the Alpha were just using this area so they could survive as well. She had seen some of the scars that the oldest of the Alpha had. And even the few Beta that were living there had plenty of their own scars. A part of Milikia just feared that there would be a time when the hatred for pokemon would reach the point where it wouldn't be safe to be a pokemon at all. She wondered if there was something that she'd be able to do, or if she would only be just an observer. Milikia decided after a bit of thought to just finish making dinner for her father and two brothers. At least if she got that done, then she wouldn't have to get yelled at again, and she could keep away and not have to return until the morning when she'd need to make their breakfast.

Milikia then finished and was able to leave moments before her oldest brother, Jared, got back from his work. Milikia was treated the worst by Jared, mostly because she defended the pokemon, while he was one of the most adamant about destroying all pokemon. Milikia then wandered to the edge of the village, still about a mile or so from the edge of the barrier. Kept out of sight from the trees. Milikia sighed and sat down, leaning against a tree.

Blazer laid down next to her, dozing off. Milikia wished that she could afford to be as carefree as Blazer. Unfortunately, the only one who seemed to agree with her, at least to the point of speaking out about it was her closest friend, Alan. Thinking of Alan made Milikia remember that they had made plans to meet at about this time. Milikia looked around to try see if he was coming. She didn't see him, but she did see flickering torchlight.

Milikia wasn't sure what was going on, because nothing was supposed to be happening tonight. It wasn't a festival night, and there wasn't a scheduled meeting. Whatever was happening, Milikia wasn't sure that it would be something good. As she got nearer, she could hear voices calling out. It was hard to make out what was being said because several things were being said, causing everything to be a jumbled mess. The only thing Milikia could tell was that there were several people shouting.

As Milikia turned the next corner, she saw Alan running towards her, his hands full of Alpha chicks, who were severely beaten. Milikia stopped as she saw the Alpha. Horror flashed across her face mixed with surprise. Milikia never thought that things would ever get this bad. She could tell that all pokemon were in danger. At least all the Alpha. The rest might be spared, because many had pokemon as pets, like her Blazeon.

When Alan saw Milikia, he called out to her. "Milikia! Run! Everyone's attacking the Alpha! They'll kill us if they see us!"

Milikia didn't move. She was so terrified that she was paralyzed. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to run if she was about to die. A sharp pain in her leg snapped her out of the state she was in. She looked down and saw Blazer biting her leg. Milikia turned then and said, "Thank you, Blazer." Milikia started to run alongside Alan. "What should we do?"

"You know the caves you said you'd investigate?" Alan answered and Milikia nodded. "If we hide out there, we might be able to stay safe."

"But what about everyone else?" Milikia asked, worried about her family, even though they were probably part of the mob.

"I don't know. We have to at least do what we can for now, and the Alpha are the ones in danger right now. Later we can worry about our family," Alan told her with a smile.

Milikia didn't know how he was able to do it, but he'd always been able to know what she was thinking. She even thought that he would ask her father to marry her someday, but now she wasn't sure that they'd ever be able to do that now.

They turned another corner and were in sight of the edge of town when Jared came out in front of them, holding a double-headed axe. "I knew that you'd try to save them, Milikia. If you hand the slavers over, I'll say that I didn't see you or your friend. It'll be as if I didn't see either of you." Milikia and Alan skidded to a halt fifty feet away from Jared.

"What now?" Milikia growled at Alan.

"We split up and meet up outside the cave," Alan whispered. "Go now. Left."

Milikia threw herself to the left as she more felt than saw Alan taking off to the right. Milikia ran as hard as she could not caring what her brother called out to her, hoping that Alan would be all right. Though, she did think about what her brother said. Slavers. Now she knew how they really thought of the Alpha, even though she couldn't understand how they arrived at that conclusion. The Alpha always seemed to feed themselves and humans never had to take care of any of the Alpha. Nothing that would suggest that the Alpha were making the humans do any labor for themselves. Milikia just shook her head. This wasn't the time to think about that. She had to get out of town and into the surrounding forest. Milikia hurried and was able to make it without anyone else appearing.

Milikia hurried into the forest and picked up Blazer. "Cut the light," Milikia told her Blazeon, softly. The light that Blazer constantly seemed to emit slowly dimmed down until it didn't give it off. Milikia then waited and watched. It seemed like hours passed before anything else moved. When she saw movement, Milikia hoped that it would be something good, but she could only watch in horror as the mob drove the chicks of the Alpha into the street and trampled them over. Milikia knew that there wasn't a chance that any of them would be able to survive, because even if one actually lived through that, the mob wouldn't allow it to live for very long after. Milikia watched then as people began to disappear and start searching the town. Milikia was still waiting when she suddenly felt the presence of something behind her. Milikia turned slowly around, only to see a very large pokemon that she hadn't ever seen before standing behind her. Milikia fainted dead away at that.

When Milikia came around, she moaned as she got up. As she opened her eyes, she saw the pokemon still standing where it had been when she first saw it. Milikia looked around, but she didn't see Alan. Milikia rubbed her head from where she had landed. She hadn't been out that long. She could still tell that from her surroundings. "Where…?" Milikia whispered.

_Your friend is not coming. Come with me. It is important that we hurry._

No! No! She couldn't leave Alan. Milikia ran back into town, letting Blazeon light up as it started to follow her. Milikia ran to where Alan had run towards, hoping to see that he had found a hiding place and just hadn't come out yet, but when she arrived, she could only stare in horror. His head had been split open, leaving him staring blankly. Milikia saw the dead bodies of the Alpha he had been carrying, but she hardly noticed them. All she saw was her only love dead. His head open, where her brother had sliced it with his axe. Milikia couldn't be sure that it was her brother, but she just knew it. Not willing to grasp reality, Milikia knelt down next to Alan and shook his body gently. "Come on, wake up, sleepyhead. This isn't the place to sleep." Milikia kept on shaking him for a few more minutes, until it really sank in that Alan wasn't going to move. When that reality sank in, Milikia still didn't want to accept it, but tears started to streak down her face. He was supposed to save the Alpha and not die! He was supposed to marry her! Eventually Milikia was reduced to quiet sobs as she cried over her love. Her dead love.

Milikia didn't know how long, but she heard Jared tell her, "I thought you might come back for him. Now I can finish you off for betraying us to those slavers."

Milikia looked up, and saw through eyes blurred by her tears, her brother twenty feet from her, walking with his axe, a bright red in the moonlight. Milikia knew that she should move, but no longer cared. What could she live for now that Alan was dead? Milikia would welcome death with open arms. Even if she felt pain, she wouldn't care. She'd be with Alan again.

However, Jared stopped five feet from her, and just fell over. Milikia looked around and didn't see anything. Milikia looked at Blazer and saw her friend also looking around. Milikia then felt the pokemon that she met in the forest come up behind her. She turned around and looked at it, not really caring that she was saved. All Milikia really felt was numb and tired. So tired. She merely looked at the pokemon, not caring if it killed her or not. She no longer had any reason to go on.

_Come. If we hurry, we can save everyone._

Milikia's was shocked to hear that. "Wh– what?" Milikia stammered.

_The destroyers are on their way. The seal keeping them out will soon be gone. There aren't enough Alpha anymore to sustain it._

Milikia just stared at the pokemon. The stories were true. The Alpha were their protectors. What she had fought for; what Alan had died for was true. Just hearing that sent a wave of relief to wash over Milikia. She nearly forgot about Alan with that. "But… what can we do about it?" Milikia asked, not sure of what could be done. Not sure that anything could be.

_If we hurry, you can get the assistance of one of the last Alpha to create a seal that will hold the destroyers in for as long as necessary._

Milikia thought that sounded good. At least she'd make sure that those she and Alan always tried to help, their families, would at least be able to survive. "What should I call you?"

_Lugia. I am Lugia, lord of the seas._

Milikia nodded to herself as she allowed Lugia to direct her to where she should go.

* * *

Milikia stared at the cave before her. It was the very cave that she had explored in an effort to prevent what had happened that night. Just seeing it made Milikia sad. Milikia turned towards Lugia and asked, "What do I do now?" 

_Your guide will be here shortly. I wish you luck in your efforts to save your people._

"Wait!" Milikia cried as Lugia turned to go. "Why won't you come with me?"

_My young friend, I would, but I cannot. It is not something that you will be able to understand, but just be content with this. All creatures have a purpose, mine is to help watch over humans. It is partially up to me to decide whether or not they are worth saving._

"But, how will this cave remain protected? Won't people come in and get killed by walking through the seal?"

_I didn't think of that. Maybe we'll need to get some pokemon to remedy that. I hope that we can keep people from releasing the destroyers through their stupidity, but remember. The seal will be lost soon after the wanderer makes a friend. Remember that. That is when you will meet Alan again._

"How? How will I meet him again? He's dead!" Milikia cried.

_All life returns. You will live again as well. However, when you live again after the seal is gone, you will find Alan reborn. He won't remember you, but you will be able to see who he was._

"Thank you," Milikia replied.

"Mew!" a cry came from within the cave.

_Your guide is here. I will be leaving you now. Take care, chosen one._

Milikia was about to ask Lugia what he meant by 'chosen one' but he was already flying away, towards where Milikia assumed the 'sea' was. Milikia then turned to the cave to see a small pokemon emerge. Milikia assumed that it was a psychic pokemon, because it was hovering over the ground, and it didn't have any wings. "I take it that you're my guide?"

"Mew!" the pokemon answered, nodding eagerly.

Milikia let the small pokemon lead the way. Milikia would have been walking in the dark, but Blazer's light illuminated the way for her. Milikia lost all sense of time. The only way she really knew that the destroyers were near was because the cave started shaking, not enough to cause a cave in, but enough for Milikia to know that they were nearby. Milikia could only hope that she would make it in time to save her home. Eventually, the walls of the cave looked different. Milikia could tell that these weren't normal walls for a cave. These were cut smooth. Or as smooth as stone could be. Either way, it was obvious that someone had lived here before.

Milikia tried to see everything that she could, because she hadn't been this deep in the caves before. Milikia wanted to know everything that she could about it, but she knew that she needed to continue moving, otherwise the reason she came here might be lost entirely. Milikia was willing to do anything that would save her family. And reunite her with Alan.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes, to see that he had fallen down. What was it that I was supposed to learn about? Ash wondered, he looked around the room. He felt like he should have been able to see more, but he also felt like there was a sense of urgency, that he didn't have time to see exactly what he needed to do. As he was looking around, Ash noticed how the talons on the other foot of the statue seemed to be holding onto the girl's shoulder. Ash then moved so his shoulder was under the bird's talons and to his surprise, the talons opened easily and then Ash felt the weight of the bird resting on his shoulder, as a sudden surge of power rushed through him, completely overwhelming him. Ash felt himself black out as he felt the rush of the power surge through him, the bird, and the young girl.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so long. I've just been busy with a lot of things. And having writter's block for part of the time isn't very helpful either. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than it took for this one, but I can't make any guarantees about that, sorry. 


	12. Broken Seal

Pichu Star: Thanks. Though, I also looked over bits of the older chapters and I noticed where the tenses were off, though, those were basically typos. Spelled correctly, but not correctly in the way that I wanted them. But, I'm sure that this chapter doesn't have at least many problems.

Chris Bennett: Thanks. I appreciate it.

Author's Notes: Well, it's been a while since I last worked on this. Hopefully I won't have much difficulty keeping the drive to finish this fic. Anyway, I guarantee you that this fic will be completed. I just can't guarantee how long it'll take me. Also, any guesses at how it'll end are always welcome. It won't change how I have it planned, but I just like to see how others are thinking that this will end. Anyway, onto the next chapter!

Verbal Dialogue – "Dialogue"

Telepathy Dialogue – _Dialogue_

…………………………….

Bill couldn't believe this. He searched through all of his files that he had as quickly as he could. He couldn't find anything of even reports of a Dragonite this large. The largest ever recorded wasn't even close to half of this one's height. Bill knew that this was one of the biggest discoveries of the century. He wasn't even sure that this discovery could even be topped, but he had a feeling that this was just the tip of the iceberg. He knew that he needed to let all the professors in all of the regions know about this. And for some reason, Bill couldn't be certain exactly; this Dragonite had really taken a liking to him. It was almost as if it considered him its friend.

…………………………….

Jack followed the Blazeon. For whatever reason, the Blazeon wanted Jack to follow it. Jack figured that it would be good to indulge the pokemon since they wouldn't be living beyond today anyway. Even with just one of the sealed ones, the island would be uninhabited by the end of the day. Although, something just didn't feel right, and Jack was certain that that feeling had something to do with why the Blazeon was so excited. Jack wasn't sure, but he wondered if the Metallic ball really had been lost for all time. Jack shook his head. Even if it had been found, there wouldn't be enough time to bring it to the island before it was destroyed, so it really wasn't a concern of his.

…………………………….

Will woke up slowly. He shook the groggy feeling that was the lazy part of him wanting to sleep some more. Will knew that he needed to leave and enter the seal as quickly as he could. Will motioned to the rest of the group that they were to remain until he returned. After a few deep breaths, and a very light breakfast, Will took a step through the seal.

…………………………….

Ash hurried as he made his way through the sealed chamber. Ash wasn't sure why, but the island was shaking. Hard. Ash wondered if the volcano was finally waking up after being inactive for so long, or if it was something else. Either way, Ash knew that the sealed ones were on the move. He knew that if he took the passage that he had taken on his way through the first time, he wouldn't live to see Misty or May again. Although the upside of that would be that he wouldn't have to figure out which one he liked more, but he knew that both would be really sad of his loss, and he didn't even want to consider how devastated his mother would be. Ash sighed. This was just how things needed to be, he guessed. Ash grabbed a pokeball from his belt and called out, "Primeape!"

Primeape appeared and Ash didn't have to say anything to it, because Ash was able to somehow communicate what he wanted in the split second that Primeape had been out. Primeape then went to work on pummeling it's way through the stone walls. Ash was surprised at how thin they were. It was almost as if the area had been constructed before the mountain had existed. Ash wanted to think more on it, but he knew that he didn't have enough time right now to consider that possibility. Ash hurried through the mountain as quickly as he could; hoping that he wouldn't trip and fall. Because he knew, without knowing how, that both Gamma and Delta would be on top of him before he could make it to the exit any other way. Ash realized the reason why the entire area around him was shaking. The sealed ones were getting closer. Ash hoped that he wouldn't have to find out how big they were, he just hoped that he'd just be able to assume that they were both just incredibly heavy for their size.

Shortly after they had started, Ash could tell that they were nearly at the cave where Misty and the others were waiting for him to return. As they got to a path in which Ash knew that Primeape wouldn't be able to smash through, Ash recalled Primeape without missing a beat of his pace. Suddenly the ceiling of the cave started to crash down behind Ash. Ash wondered if that was one of the sealed ones right behind him. He didn't have the nerve to look. He just dove towards the edge of the seal. And slid through with the teeth of Gamma snapping right behind him, up to the edge of the seal.

…………………………….

Misty and May leapt towards Ash as he slid through the seal. They would have made it to his side if the jaws of an enormous beast hadn't slammed into the edge of the seal right behind him. After a few moments the beast disappeared. It was several minutes before they were able to move towards Ash. Even though the surrounding area was still shaking, it seemed to have dissipated a little. Mark and Sara both were off to the side, keeping to themselves, though Brock could tell that they were surprised by something. He wasn't sure what, and in any case, he was quite sure that none of them were going to like it. As Brock decided to ask them what it was, Brock noticed a light coming towards them from the tunnel that they had come in through. As he turned, he saw a strange pokemon, that he assumed had at one point been an Eevee, but couldn't be sure, and another boy running after.

Everyone else seemed to have noticed the light and Mark called out, "Jack what are you doing here?"

"Blazeon wanted me to follow it," came the reply. "I'm not sure why, but it also seems pretty excited about something."

Mark and Sara both looked at the 'Blazeon.' Brock had to admit it definitely was one excited pokemon, but he wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. After all, every pokemon gets excited from time to time, right?

"Yeah, that's really strange," Sara said, frowning slightly. "Even the Beta said that he'd lived quite a long time and they didn't even think that it had been in the caves on it's own before."

"But it still lead me here with no directions given to it. It's almost as if it's been here before."

Brock couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something thing that he didn't like about Jack. It was something more than what he didn't like about Sara and Mark. Those two Brock didn't trust, but there was just something about Jack that made Brock want to tell him to just get lost. Brock shook his head. He decided that he should see if there was something that he could do to help Ash.

Misty was making Ash rest with his head in her lap. May was furious, and Brock suspected that he knew what was making her furious. Brock was about to say something when the seal seemed to just explode and all they could feel was a sudden burst of wind coming from the sealed portion of the caverns, and just by looking they could tell that the seal was gone. Without even moving to make sure that their guess was right. For some reason, the seal had failed, even after Ash was able to restore the seal to it to its peak of strength. Whatever had happened, Brock knew that it wasn't good.

…………………………….

Will waited until his senses could adjust to the inside of the seal. He could tell that it was almost a completely different world just by looking, since everything seemed to be tinted a little red. Will also got the feeling that something really powerful lived down in here. Will really felt like leaving, just because of whatever was living here was making him more terrified than he had ever been in his life. Will assumed that it was the feeling of being close to something that nothing could stop, except a seal that would be destroyed as soon as he caught one of them. Will also could feel the ground shaking slightly. Will moved through the cavern, and soon came to an area that really was strange to Will. It seemed like at one point this cavern was inhabited and was customized into a dwelling. Will shrugged the thought off. Whatever had been here once had obviously been long since lost to the past. Will knew that nothing came of learning about the past. It was something that was best forgotten.

Will turned around a few bends in the cave and he suddenly was face to face with a very large pokemon. Will assumed this was one of the sealed ones, and was half surprised to find it asleep. Will shook his head, surprised at how easy this would be, He didn't think that it would be quite so simple, but he was never one to return a gift unless he got something more in return, and he was sure that this was the best his situation would get. Will threw the Crystalline ball and it struck the pokemon, sucking it in. Will waited for the ball to shake, but when it just seemed to melt into a regular pokeball, Will lightly tapped it with his hand, trying to figure out what was going on, if it was safe to pick up. Will was so focused on the ball, that he didn't even realize that his surroundings were starting to really shake. The red tint of his vision was also gone, but he didn't even realize it. Finally, Will was satisfied that he had successfully caught one of those sealed ones. Finally Will noticed the cave rumbling, and noticed that the red tinting had gone away. Will wasn't sure what to make of it, but the wall next to him seemed to explode, knocking Will to the side, as well as knocking him out. Which also saved his life, as Gamma moved down the corridor, towards where it could get out, and where there were plenty of creatures to destroy.

…………………………….

Mark and Sara were trying to create a way for Ash to be carried out of the mountain, when a very strong gust of wind came from where the sealed ones resided. Mark and Sara had to calm down, Brock was very helpful with that, although he couldn't figure out what had upset them so much. May moved towards the seal, but stopped. "I think the seal's gone," May said.

Ash opened his eyes, unnoticed by anyone and he could feel the difference in the air. He knew what he had to do. Even though he didn't have any idea how he actually knew. Ash struggled to get up, and he was standing by the time that anyone noticed that he was conscious.

"Ash you need to rest!" Misty cried.

Ash turned to Misty and replied, "There's something that I need to do. I think that I'm the only one who can, and if I don't, she'll die."

Without saying anything else and without giving anyone else a chance to say anything, Ash took off towards the unsealed portion of the mountain. Where the statue that he saw resided. It took Ash a while to realize it, but he eventually noticed that he had a companion this time. Ash wasn't sure what the pokemon was, but he figured that it was a friendly pokemon, since it hadn't already tried to attack him. Ash felt the ground start to rumble, but it didn't feel like one of the sealed ones getting closer, but rather that the entire mountain was rumbling. Ash realized with horror that the volcano was starting to come to life.

…………………………….

Will shook his head as he got up slowly. Although he didn't feel much different, his head was pounding hard. Will knew that he'd been knocked into the wall, but he wasn't sure by what, although he guessed that it was the other sealed one that had caused him to lose consciousness. It took Will a moment to remember about the sealed one that he had caught, but as he released it, he saw a Rhyhorn come out. Will couldn't understand it. He knew that he had caught an extremely large pokemon, but for whatever reason, it had become a simple Rhyhorn. Will laughed at his own ignorance. That stupid bird knew this would happen, Will thought. I was always being used. I don't even think that he expected me to stay alive. Will sat down and wondered what his options were.

After thinking for a bit, he knew that whatever he was going to do, he'd first need to gather his team up and then he could start to figure out a plan for attack. Whatever happened to him, he was going to eliminate that bird for using him so thoroughly. However, when Will got back to where he had told his team to wait, he could only stare as he saw his entire team, some of them friends of his, all dead. The carnage was visible through most of the cave. Will wasn't even sure if he wanted to live now after seeing that, but he knew that he'd first need to avenge his comrades. It wasn't until later that Will began to wonder how this failure would affect him. Maybe he should capture that stupid bird and present it to Giovannii. Then he might be able to turn this failure into something of just an expensive endeavor. Very expensive.

…………………………….

Ash would have missed several of the turns, but Ash would be tugged by the glowing pokemon next to him. Whatever that statue is, Ash could tell that it was probably important to that pokemon. Though, Ash wondered exactly how it was important, but he knew that he needed to hurry and he couldn't afford to make a wrong turn. Suddenly another rumbling occurred and Ash saw a large crack forming along the cave where he was walking. Ash didn't let it slow him down, he just knew that he needed to continue, even if he got hurt. As boulders started to fall from the ceiling, Ash wondered if he really had made the right choice to come alone, but as some of the larger rocks came near to hitting him, a blast of electricity connected with them, breaking them apart. Ash then knew that Pikachu was with him as well. Ash continued to hurry on, and he eventually made it to where the statue was; however, there was no more statue. There was just an ugly bird, and a young girl.

Ash paused, not certain what to do. However, the pokemon that had come with him trotted over to the girl, and nudged her with its head. The girl stirred and moved into a sitting position. She looked around, then turned to Ash. She said something that Ash couldn't understand. Not only is she from another time, but she doesn't understand my language, Ash thought to himself. Ash could only think of one thing to do. Ash moved over and helped the girl get up, not bothering to say anything, because he knew that she wouldn't understand anyway. However, as soon as he started to walk her away from where the bird was, she said something and pointed to the bird. Ash could only assume that she was refusing to go until he did something to help the bird. Ash thought for a moment, then called out his Primeape and told it to carry the bird.

They continued to make their way through the caves slowly, but another rumbling sound, different from the ones that let Ash know that the volcano was going to erupt, let them know that there was something else around. Ash quickly pulled out the G/S ball and kept it ready. Ash wasn't really sure how this would work, but he knew that he would at least need to try, because even if something wasn't likely to work, it at least was better than doing nothing. Ash continued to move towards where the others were waiting, while hoping that the reason why the seal broke was because of the other being captured and not because it just disappeared on it's own.

As Ash turned another bend, he saw the pokemon staring right at him. Ash called out to Pikachu without even thinking. "Pikachu! Thundershock!"

Pikachu sent out an electric shock, but there didn't seem to be any effect, Ash knew then that if he didn't use the ball now, he'd never be able to use it. Ash threw the ball, hoping against hope that it would work. And to Ash's surprise it actually pulled the pokemon in and it didn't even blink to show that the pokemon was fighting. It just seemed to melt into a regular pokeball. Ash tentatively picked up the ball, not sure if the pokemon would suddenly burst out or something, but it seemed to hold. Ash then pocketed the ball and finished moving through the cave to where everyone else was waiting; deciding to wait on trying to answer the questions that kept popping up in his mind.

Though, he couldn't help but wonder why the girl ran over to Brock when she saw him. Ash could only guess that if the girl was Milikia, then Brock might be the reincarnation of her friend Alan. However, with the language barrier that they had currently, there wasn't any real way that Ash could tell if she was or not. Ash only hoped that they would be able to figure out a way around that problem. The trip out of the cave was a little eventful, but only because of the tremors that were announcing the eruption of the volcano that would occur soon.

…………………………….

Author's Notes: Well, this took a lot longer than I had intended, but that's just how things go, eh? Anyway, there'll just be a short epilogue next. I should have that up within the week; at least if I don't have many problems with stuff going on. Anyway, let me know what you thought of it, and if you have to flame, then bring on the flames!


	13. Epilogue

Author's Notes: Sorry that it's taken so long. I've just been busy with work, Christmas, and getting my classes started so I've just hadn't had much time to work on this. Anyway, here's the epilogue: the part that will end this fic. Enjoy!

…………………………….

…………………………….

Ash opened his eyes as he woke up from his nap that he had been taking on the beach. So much had happened, and so he wanted to take a break before he went back home to figure out where he'd go next. Ash was still reeling from discovering that Brock actually had a girl now from ages in the past, and Brock seemed to also be getting used to the idea. Ash chuckled softly as he thought about how often Brock had been rejected by someone who he was interested in that now that Brock had someone interested in him, Brock didn't seem to realize what he really should do. Milikia had finally started learning their language, and now Ash wondered if that had really been such a good idea. Now when she's with Brock, she won't stop talking. I don't think Brock can take much more of that, Ash thought to himself. At least I don't have to worry about something like that.

Ash was about to close his eyes again and go back to sleep, when something hard hit his stomach. Ash got up to see what had caused the coconut to hit him and saw Misty and May both laughing over in the distance, with some coconuts around them. Ash held his anger in check, mostly because he wasn't sure that it had been intentional. Or that they had been the ones who threw it; however they came over and the first thing either of them said confirmed it to Ash that they had thrown it.

"Sorry about the coconut Ash, but we needed to ask you something," Misty began.

"We both have wondered which one of us you like better," May finished.

Ash couldn't see any possible way out of this, but he figured it never hurt to try. "Well, I've been wondering that same thing," Ash said, nervously, not sure what their response would be.

"And what did you decide?" May asked, eagerly.

Ash knew that was going to be asked. "I still haven't decided. I'm still not sure."

"Well, Ash, you'll need to tell us by the time we leave the island. May and I both agreed to accept your decision no matter what it is," Misty answered.

Ash was thunderstruck. Not only had one of his fears been wiped away, but a deadline had been given to him. So much for taking a break, Ash thought to himself. But that was Misty for you, always making sure that Ash was given his hard time, and no matter how much Ash liked Misty, he knew that he also liked May. Ash just couldn't figure it out as he sat down staring out to the sea. He really liked Misty and he also liked May, but he couldn't be sure which one he liked most. Ash just couldn't figure it out. Maybe this is where it ends. Ash forced to remain on the island because he couldn't decide which girl he liked most. Whet a way to be put in a biography, Ash thought. The end on one of the greatest pokemon trainers of all time. Okay maybe that's going a little far, but Ash still couldn't think of whom he liked most. Ash sighed. Hopefully the answer would come to him soon.

…………………………….

Brock's mind was still reeling from a girl actually liking him for himself. Although the language barrier had been broken with the help of the psychic pokemon on the island, Brock still felt quite awkward around Milikia. Milikia seemed to be willing to wait, even though Brock could tell that it was pretty much tearing her up inside, which also was hurting Brock, even though he wasn't really sure why. Could it be that I'm starting to have feelings for her? Brock couldn't help but wonder. Then on top of that, he knew that if he took her with them, how would he explain her appearance. The police would probably want to run a check on her and when they didn't find anything, then she'd probably be suspected of being with an organization like Team Rocket. Brock knew that there wasn't anything that he'd be able to do then, but what if there was a way to get around her having no record.

Then Brock had it. If she had washed ashore on a deserted island as a child while having no memory of anything then there wouldn't be any way that they could find a record of her. Then her name could be easily explained with her having named her self after she couldn't remember who she was. Brock knew it sounded a little stupid and a more than a little cliché, but it was all he could come up with. Brock sighed. Maybe there really wasn't anything he could do, but he knew that he had to try. Regardless of how he felt about a girl liking him for himself rather than for another reason, he still had to try. It was what he knew that he had to do. That was just how it is.

…………………………….

Three days had gone by already, and Ash still couldn't figure out if he liked May or Misty more. Ash was exhausted. He hadn't allowed himself to relax and now he wished he had. Maybe he'd have been able to think of something if he had. It was all so frustrating. Ash knew that he'd probably bet attacked by May and Misty, but he didn't know how he'd be able to get away without either of them making him answer. On another point there wasn't much chance that either of them would forget about it, especially since Ash couldn't get rid of a nagging feeling that both of them really liked him. And while he couldn't be certain of that, he couldn't push the thought away. If he could, then he might have been able to convince himself that they just wanted to know which one he thought was more of a best friend, but he was sure that wasn't the case. Ash shook his head. Either way he knew that he was in trouble. Ash just hoped that it wouldn't be too painful.

Ash walked towards Maren's boat, hoping against all hope that Misty and May had somehow forgotten about their ultimatum. As Ash got closer, he could see that Misty and May hadn't forgotten, in fact they were approaching him. When they were in front of Ash, Ash couldn't take it anymore and broke down by closing his eyes tightly and blurting out, "I'm sorry, I couldn't figure out which one I like more. I really like you Misty, but I also like you May. I just couldn't decide! I'm sorry!"

A period of silence surrounded Ash. Finally Ash opened his eyes to see Misty and May both trying very hard to hold back laughing out loud. After a minute or two they finally calmed down and May asked, "Do you think we should tell him?"

Misty shook her head, "No. If he can't figure it out, even with it being so obvious, we should just enjoy it."

Ash wasn't sure what they were implying, and he was even more certain that he wouldn't like it if he did. But there really wasn't anything else for him to do. They seemed to have given up on making him choose. At least Ash hoped that's was happened, but he got the nagging feeling that they knew something about himself that he didn't, which was already starting to drive Ash nuts.

…………………………….

Even though the journey was over for the chosen one, The Beta remained on the hidden island. Mostly because they had become used to it invisible, and if they had allowed the island to become visible, they knew that others would come to try and capture them. Many for good purposes, but others would want to capture them for their own selfish reasons. Mewtwo decided to remain, as it was a peaceful island and wouldn't cause his 'family' to worry about him, so his journey came to an end. While Ash still has a few problems, such as figuring out whom he likes, even though he already knows.

…………………………….

…………………………….

Author's Notes: Well that's it. If I made it any longer I might not finish until the end of the semester. Anyway, please review. I'd like to know what anyone might think about it, whether it's good or bad.


End file.
